Naruto Darkness:Fallen star
by tsuki-wave
Summary: Naruto pranker, dobe, dead last.that all changes when a mysterious group that calls themselves "The Fallen star" give him a offer he cannot refuse. Naruto/mini-harem.kyuubi,yugito and Mii OC. naruto will be Semi-dark
1. Chapter 1

**well this is my first fanfic. This will be a Dark naruto story**

**sakura bashing because i HATE HER!**

**warning: this will contain lemons,curses and about everything you can think of!**

Declaimer: I dont own naruto if i did...well lets just say you people would'nt like it as much as you do right now.

"kuso,shizune get in bring me some sake" can be heard around konoha causing most of the citizens to sweetdrop from the busty hokage usual bahavior. "dammit why did i have to take this job!." shouted a furious tsunade as she massaged her temple. shizune walked in with a bottle of sake and a saucer for her long term friend and mentor. usualy she would be against her drinking during work but with what has been happening, these past few year has caust a great deal of stress on her mentor " anything new on the 'nagare boshi'."sead shizune as she past tsunade the sake. tsunade poured herself some sake taking a deep swig and enjoying the soothing of the refreshing beverage. afther she put the saucer down she turned around in her chair and looked out the window over looking the village and thought ' _what are there motives'._

About 2 and a half years ago a mysterious person part of a group name 'nagare boshi' pop up terrorising the hidden villages. At first it wasn't something they should worry about only a mysterious person ambushing squads on mission robbing banks killing innocents civillians. No nothing serious till this person took out water country daimyo killing thousands of the daimyo samurais but what surprise everybody was that only one of the group member did this and came out with out a elemental nation was in a uproar that a group will have such a stong ninja he was placed in the bingo book as a ss-rank missing nin flee on sight order . A rank that havent been giving to nobody since konoha very own ' fourth Hokage',and this was only one of there person he is known for wearing a crimson battle kimono with the kengi for 'fallen star' on the back anbu type pants with crimson strypes on each side of the pants, black ninja sandals with a leather flackjacket with a skull in the front.

A loud cough interupted her thinking and looked back and saw shizune look at her with a worry look on her face. " no nothing new" sead tsunade. shizune looked at her friend and tryd lightening her mood by bring up something her mentor been waiting for. " you know naruto-kun and jiraiya-sama suppose to be back today." sead shizune with a smile. tsunade turned around and grin and sead. "so gaki comming back to day with my perv of a teamate today. he will probably be strong." sead tsunade._'if only she knew'_.

A man can be seen jumping throw trees at full speed. what was weird about this man was his choice of clothing. he had long spiky white hair that went towards his back tied in a pony tail with shoulder length bangs that reched his shoulders. He had to red lines that went down his face under borth his eyes. he wore green short shirt kimono and macthing pants, he seemed to be wearing armour under that with a fish net shirt and to top it all off he had a huge summoning scroll on his back.

jiraiya frown how was he suppose to tell this to tsunade she will kill him and then revive him just to kill him again. he was so lost in thought he didnt realise he jump off the tree and was approaching the huge intimidating walls of the hidding leaf villiage. Walking throw the gates he was approached by to men asking him who he was he turned arouned and when the guards got a good look at him they immediately bowed recognizing him as the toad sennin. He was let in and he jump towards the roof top and started hoping across stores trying to get towars the hokage building. landing on top of the building he waled up the wall till he was by the hokage window leaning on the frame he smiled as he heard " are you gonna stay out there all day or you gonna come in... jiraiya." smirking he walked in throw the window and with a perverted smiled he sead i seen your chest gotten bigger 'hime'. tsunade with a tick mark on her head punched him against the wall calming down she looked around and notice something somebody was missing she sead. "jiraiya wheres naruto." with a frown his liped thin he looked at her " i rather you forget about him." his fist clenched so hard his knuckels turned white. seeing his team"ate anger rise she sead "what happen." jiraiya looked at her and sead " he betrayed us all." seeing her confusen he continued " have you heard of the group called '_negare boshi'._" seeing her nod he looked at her straight in the eyes and sead " well to them he is now known as "_Darkness shadow."_

**so a cliff-hanger**

**i am not gonna lie the only reason i did this was because i didnt know whats gonna happen next.. hahaha this story will be a dark-naruto fic and will stay dark naruto will be strong but not god-like he might appear like he is but he it is only because the people that will face him wont give him much of a challenge.**

**and about akaktsuki they will be a major part of the story. enough sead.**

**please review.**

**oh almost forgot any pairing suggestion?**


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2:Naruto return**

**tsuki is back ladys and gentle men with another chapter of Naruto darkness: fallen star. (croud boos and throws anything they can at the author.) that is so un-called for.**

Declaimer: i dont own naruto...yet.(somewhere in japan masashi kishimoto sneez " so another fake author is trying to steal naruto from me..interesting"

some where in Hi no kuni

Walking down the dirt road of Hi no kuni you could find two indivisual's. One was a man wearing a crimson battle kimono black anbu type pants and the kenji for 'Dakness' on his back and deep red shinobi snadals to finish his apperance he carried two katana straped across his back forming a X one was a deep orange with black trims while the other one was white but what was scary was that it did not reflect light and a trait that would make any opponent wish to drop dead his lifeless piercing blue eyes that scream confidence and un-satisfied blood lust just waiting to be released with spiky sunkisss yellow hair that fraimed his chisel face and a pony tail that tied the back that reach his shoulder blade

. the secound was obviously a girl about 4 inches shorter then the other one she had black almost raven hair with beutiful violet eyes a perfect figure with d cup size breast and a slim athletic figure. The same cloth as the her partner the only difference was that she wore armor over her attire with a wakizaishi straped to her waist that gave her a deadly beauty.

The tall figure spoke first " mii-chan when we reach konoha we only got one objective." the know identyfied mii slightly noded and looked at her partner and sead. " why do something so reckless."

Her patner looked at her cold dead eyes meeting violet before his expression turn to a grim almost calculating look before responding " the hidden leaf villiage is too corrupt and powerful and they cannot be ignored and will cause a big hindrance in are future plan." Mii broke eye contact and looked to her left as a group of konoha shinobi landed infront of them. " it appears we got company _naruto-kun._"

* * *

><p>Sakura frown this was her seventh C-rank mission this month patroling the leaf villiage border and sigh <em>"tsunade-shishu sure has tighten the villiage borders almost like she scared fo something and doesnt want to let them get near the villiage."<em> thought sakura grimly as she could be waste the time trying to find her sasuke-kun.

looking behind her she saw her team that consisted of kiba and hinata. " we are about 2-3 hour away from the villiage if we speed up we can make their in about a hour." she saw her team nod as they increses their pace hopping from tree to tree she once again look back when she heard kiba shout out to her.

"sakura two stranger with high chakra signature up ahead. they are strong we should be carefull akamaru going nuts." said kiba as he saw akamaru wimper.

Hinata immediaetly activated her byakugan and confirmed kiba hourlier statement. sakura nodding made a hand movement. Afther 2-3 minutes of tree hoping they finally broke out and landed infront of the foes looking up sakura examine the two figures they both were about her age maybe older,

the teen on the right seem to look at them with a hint of recognition in his eyes but as quick as it came it left mentaly shrugging not paying mind to the person that was oviously a stranger she took note of his katana strapped to his back and filed him up as a threat.

looking at his partner she was surprise when she found out it was a beutiful girl with raven hair and violet eyes she seem to be wearing some type of armor and a wakizaishi straped to her finally finish anilyzing them she said. " you two are trespassing fire country property please come with us quietly or we will be forced to use force." settling in to a fighting stance with kiba and hinata following suit.

Naruto looked to the left just as the team of shinobi landed infront of them a moment pass before naruto realize he was stearing into the green eyes of sakura the lavender eyes of the hyuuga clan and kiba. mii looked at them with indiferrence almost like she didnt see a threat before answering in a cold voice " if you value your life you would leave us alone."seeing that they will not accept her resoning she was about to grab her wakizaishi.

naruto spoke. " mii-chan stand down." before looking at the the ninja and saying " as you wish shinobi-san." looking at her partner like he just frew a third head she did not oppose. Sakura seeing that they didnt have to use force relax as did kiba and hinata before they could relize what happen they were hit in the back of the neck all thinking at the same thing _"i got careless."_ behind them were three naruto clone.

naruto spoke " tie them up and seal them we might have some use for them." he said in a cold voice before looking at his partner and saw her looking at him almost calculating she spoke "why not kill them." in all her years of working with naruto he has been ruthless showing no remorse, for him not to kill them it was strange

* * *

><p>naruto looked at her with out flinching and decided not to respond and turned around dispelling his clones he picked up the sealing scroll they left with his ex-comrades in it and jumped to the tress in the direction of his leaf villiage with his partner on his tail. Afther a hour of tree jumping they finally reach the leaf villiage massive walls that surronded the villiage walking up to the wall naruto walked up to it pulling out his orange sword he held it infront of him before swinging it all most like he was going for a stab a compress sheet of orange and black chakra coverd the sword thruting it forward he called out 'shi no kage' and the whole wall and what ever was infront of it was detroyed. naruto smirked and said <em>"feel good to be home."<em>

**I am so evil. i love cliffhangers**

* * *

><p><strong>so secound chapter is up what you think <strong>

**this will not be a bleach cross over but it will have some bleach techniques.**

_**"please review or i will go to your house use your computer and review myself." haha who win now?**_

**so any pairing suggestion? I'm pushing towards **

**mii/naruto**

**kyuubi/naruto**

**yugito/naruto**

**kyuubi/naruto**

**please nobody from konoha unless you think she can be change towards evil**

**yane tsuki out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**So this is another chapter of naruto darkness.**

**i decided that i only want three girls with naruto**

**kyuubi**

**Mii(my O/C)**

**yugito**

**again you can make suggestion just nobody from konoha**

**Declaimer**: I dont own naruto, if i did well lets just say sakura wouldnt even appear on the show at all!.

The konoha wall crumbled under the force of the attack, ninja from all across konoha rush to see what was the cause of the huge explosion that nearly took out most of the eastern side of town. Ranging from the lowest gennin to the highest anbu all jumped from roof to roof trying to get to the source of the problem.

" I want everyone chunin and under to help evacuate the civilians to the hokage monument and wait for further order." yelled a random Anbu

" Hai, sir." was the immediate response as the gennins went to follow there orders. followed by some chuning to further organize the panicking civilians.

Somewhere near the eastern wall.

" wasent that a liltle over kill naruto-kun." said mii, with a large sweetdrop on the back of her head as she observed the damage.

Naruto looked at her then at the wall almost like he was examining the wall before looking at her again saying. " I guess it was wasen't it." bashing her teamate over the held for being so compulsive, muturing something along the lines of "baka, always wanna make thing more dificult." mii taking a deep breath before quickly whipping out her wakizashi to block the incoming projectiles of kunais and shuriken.

" freeze you to are under arrest for destroying konoha property, and trepassing into fire country territory." yelled a jounin with gravity defying hair, with his signature orange book in his hand not seeming to be pay attention to what he saying.

" kakashi this is no time to be reading such unyouthfull material." yelled Gai**(A/N i cant describe his appearance, with out feeling like i just rape my lap top keyboard so just guest who he is .)**

landing next to the two was a platoon of Anbu." enough Gai, we didnt came here to play around." yelled the lion mask anbu, obviously a anbu captain from the white cape he wore and the tanto on his back above his left shoulder.

Both jounin noded and the whole group tense as they heard a cold voice cut into their conversation. " Hn, what a dissapointment." Mii apparantly getting tired of beeing ignore. Mii quickly jumped to the left as she was attacked by a green blur. **" Konoha senpuu." **Gai seemed surprise of the speed his opponent showed, before he heard something that made his blood go cold. Standing behind him was no other then the girl he just attempted to attack.

" good but not good enough." before shoving her kakizashi into his back. Mii was dissapointed to see that what she stabbed was wood and not her opponent. Jumping away as to not get kicked in the head by the lazy ninja landind near her teamate, who just seemed to be looking at the battle emontionless.

" If you don't move from are way we will kill you, are objective does not concern you." Naruto spoke with a chilling undertune that promised that he will carry out what he just said.

The anbu looked at each other before sprinting forward in attempt to end the confrontation early before anybody notice the Anbu that tryd to attack all dropped as there head rolled on the ground some missing lims.

" I sead move now!." snapping them all out of there stuper was naruto giving off a aura of hatred and death, nothing seemed off about him. He was still in the same spot the only difference was the amount of blood spread across his crimson kimono and him slowly sheating his orange katana back on his back something none of them took note of.

To say kakashi and Gai was surprise was a understatement someone that didnt look older then 18 had just taken out a group of Anbu the most horrifying thing was that they didnt even see him move. Kakashi quickly grabed his headband lifting it to show the infamous sharingan, Gai quickly followed suit droped into a goken**(srong fist)** stance ready to take his foes down with anything it took.

"hn, such arrongant shinobi in konoha. do you two really believe you could take me on." Naruto said in a almost mocking tone._'kakashi-san and Gai-san are powerful opponents they might be able to give me a good warm up till tsunade shows up."_ Turning around to look at her partner before saying " dont interfere. Mii." naruto said.

Mii eyes widen, naruto never skipped the 'chan' honorific out her name. Mii looked at her opponents to see what caused this changed before studying kakashi._'wait sharingan in his left eye, gravity defying hair. yup naruto-kun old sensei thing could get messy.'_ nodding she jump back to observe the fight that was sure to go down.

Kakashi apparently tired of this idle waiting jump first aiming for a right hook before naruto piveted to the left to avoid beeing hit by his former "sensei." grabing kakashi hand that was still extended he flung him over his shoulder. Kakashi showing a great deal of acrobatics twist his body in the air to land crouched down sliding from the force before coming to a stop. whiping out a kunai with a explosive tag he throw it towards naruto who jumped back just in time to avoid geting blown up making a large portion of the grown to be pushed up in the air, landing straight before bending jumping into the air to avoid beeing hit by gai that apparently got tired of watching.

_'seems im a disadvantege facing a tai-jutsu specialist and kakashi though am not going all out but still cant let all my skills show.'_thought naruto with a frown, making a couple handsign before whispering **" KATON:Gokakyu no jutsu."** before excelling a giant inferno of flames to his opponents.

Kakashi eyes widen before going throw handsign of himselg before screaming."**Doton:doryuuheki."** creating a wall that protected him and Gai. Kakashi as much as he didnt want to admit it he was scared he new his opponent was stronger and was holding back a great deal._" if this keeps up i might have to use kamui."_ pushing that thought back as a last resort method he once against looked infront of him to see the same emotionless face looking into his eyes kakashi almost had a heart attack not becuase of the coldness of it but because he seemed it before in the eyes of his sensei. "Minato-sensei." whisperd kakashi almost breaking down before he was hit in the face with a fist that felt like a half-ton brick just slammed into his face, sliding and rolling on the ground before coming to a halt getting up weakly he looked up to see his opponent was about to speak.

"pathetic really the great 'copy no kakashi'. so weak in a fight wheres the 'Will of Fire' fire country preaches so much about." Naruto sead with a cocky almost mocking tone. naruto looked down at his former sensei before smirking just has he was hit with a '**raikiri'** from behind.

Kakashi smirked as his still electrified hand was still through naruto chest. " A ninja should always look underneath the underneath." before looking to where the log was on the floor infront of him.

"maybe you sould take your won advice." could be heard from his side, smirking sitting down on a rock that came from who knows where. Naruto couldnt help but chuckle at his former "sensei" face even though half his face was covered. " you know..." before naruto could finish he had to duck under a kick from Gai, unleashing a combo of kicks and punches that naruto was hard press to dodge.

Naruto was getting annoyed, even though he had amazing stamina he cant keep this up for long deciding playtime was over. Naruto whiped out his orange katana moving at such a high speed that appear he was teleporting before stabing the unsuspecting guy threw the back, trying to avoid anything lithal only enough that he will get unconcious or probably die from bloodlost shruging _'oh well'_.before focusing his attention on kakashi again.

Kakashi snap out of his surprise before snapping his head to the side just intime to see naruto stab Gai threw the back."**Gai watch out!."** but it was to late the sound of flesh being cut can be heard. " you bastard!. i'll kill you." unleashing jutsu at naruto furiously.

Katon: Endan( Fire Release: Flame Bullet)

Doton: Iwayado Kuzushi(Earth Release: Rock Lodging Destruction)

Raiton: Taiyōfurea no Jutsu(Lightning Release: Solar Flare)

Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu(Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique )

Kakashi panted heavily from using so much jutsu repeatdiatly he was almost out of chakra. he was happy that he finally took him down, releasing a sigh kakashi droped only to hear something that made his blood go cold.

" Good but not good enough." there stood naruto untouched exept for his kimono who was scorched on the ground. Naruto looked at his kimono before nearly droping right there and start crying. " that was my best man Taiyou-sama gonna kick my ass that was the third this month." kakashi sweetdrop as he saw his rediculously strong enemy freak out over a took a deep breath and just like that his expression change to that cold indifferent look on his face.

Walking towards his former sensei about to take out with Katana to keep his promise from earlier._'hey,i gave them a chance to move.'_

"Time for you to die kakashi-sensei, nice meeting you afther so many years." Naruto said. the blade coming down till it was looked at him confused but could'nt win the fight with conciousness, before kakashi closed his eyes he heard something that almost made him jump back up if he wasn't so low on chakra.

The Gondaime Hokage tsunade senju was standing infront of kakashi defenceless body before saying. " Darkness shadow, you are under arrest for beeing involve with a criminal orginization. but for also abondining your villiage Uzumaki Naruto."

**Well this is my first fight scene tell me what you think. i take anything complements, hints to how to make them better. I'll take flames that arnt a complete sentence of you cursing me out for a scene is a story calm down.**

**review: or i wont have no insperation to keep making chapters. not that hard all you got to do it press that button and type a 2 letter word all i want to know is that people are reading my story.**

**Thank my beta 'Shadow Drone King' for fixing my more then awfull writing and spelling.**

**author dissapears in a yellow flash just to appear again with his pace against a pole. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Spectacular i have finaly reach my wish of having 3 reviews, another chapter of Naruto Darkness: fallen star is finaly here.**

**Ferpeinrikudo. recomended for me to add Meii good idea and female nibi because i included yugito in the harem, and afther thinking about i decided to agree. **

_**harem**_

**female-kyuubi**

**yugito**

**female-Nibi**

**Mii (OC)**

**Declaimer: i am not fucking your mom, wait yes i am. i also dont own naruto.**

**well somebody also requested add the tsushikage granddaughther but it wont word out as i already got plans for her.**

**I will make the chapters longer, about 3000(maybe) words then i will keep increasing.**

Tsunade tense as she saw her opponent reach for his sword. She could'nt believe that the person she thought of as her son would one day be her enemy. She still rememberd what jiraiya told her.

_flahback_

_" explain yourself jiraiya, what does naruto have to do with anything involving the 'nagare boshi'." stated a furiuos tsunade, giving off a huge amount of killing intent._

_jiraiya frown trying to find away to explain what happen before sighing before speaking._

_flashback inside a flashback_

_Jiraiya and naruto could be seen jumping from trees to trees, jiraiya looked back and can only smile as he saw his deciple son jumping from tree grinning like a idiot._

_naruto was smilling he was finally going to be able to become strong and protect everyone, 'man pervy-sage is going to make me really strong, and am going to be able to bring sasuke back. The whole villiage is going to acknoledge me and i will become the greatest hokage ever.'_

_naruto look to his left as he felt like someone was calling out to him, choosing to ignore it he kept jumping before he was his with something over the head the lasting he heard before he was hit in the head, with what he thought was the back of a kunai._

_jiraiya looked back just in time to be able to block a axe kick that would have decapitated him, but he wasent a sannin for nothing. " who are you what do you want with naruto." said jiraiya as he batted the fist aiming at his face away._

_" jiraiya the Gama-sennin, it is a honor to meet you my name is Taiyo(__**sun)." **__the know identified taiyou said not seeming to relize he was probably fighting one of the strongest ninja alive._

_Taiyou was wearing what seem to be a black battle kimono that had the kenji for 'harmony' on his back. he also had tight fitting anbu pants that stop just above him ancles tucked into his shinobi sandles, his sandals where black with yellow trims. and he also seem to be carrying around a zampaktou that was on his back that hovered above the ground. The blade gave off a feeling of heat that will make hell flame seem frozen._

_" i am here to take naruto away to train him he will be a good shinobi with the training." Taiyou said._

_" training for what, if somebody as strong as you will want to take him under your wing. means something big is about to happen." acknowlegde jiraiya with a frown._

_Taiyou juts looked at him before answering. " well it was nice talking to you, i will return naruto in three years but its up to him to decide if he will want to return._

_Taiyou grabed naruto unconcious body before dissapearing in a solar flare._

_Flashback end_

Naruto was getting impatient, with this idle standing and decided to make the first move. Whipping out his katana, this time chaneling chakra threw it making it glow orange with black. giving off a deathly chill.'_aslong as i keep channeling kyuubi chakra threw the blase i be good for the rest of the fightm, lets just hope i dont have to use my other blade.'_ finish thinking naruto glancing at his other blade, that was siturated on his right shoulder.

Naruto charged at unbelievable speeds. appearing behind a anbu stanbing behind him he threw the anbu, back before jumping to the right to avoid beeing impaled by a flying kunai deciding to save his strengh and some chakra he put him blade away, before pulling out a kunai from his holster.

" naruto leave the anbu to me, take care of the sannin." came the voice of Mii.

Naruto nodded knowing she can handle it and will join him lather.

" tsunade i dont wish to kill both of you, so please step aside." spoke naruto. Looking at the two indifferently like he was'nt just telling them to let him destroy half konoha.

" naruto snap out of it, this is your home. please dont due this." pleaded tsunade.

" you are wrong this was never my home, in a home you are welcome and love. something this pathetic villiage didnt show me." spoke naruto

" you hear yourslef you grew up here, everything you have was because this villiage gave it to you." sadi jiraiya.

before anybody notice what happen naruto let out a ungodly amount of killing intent, that made everybody in konoha buckle form the weight and feel of it. his eyes where flashing between red and icy blue returning to there normal blue shade.

" dont you dare say this villiage gave me anything, this villiage has taken everything from me my father, my mother and it took away my innocence when you decided to seal a demon into a new born kid. So dont you ever talk to me like i owe this villiage **anything.**" finish naruto with a demonic voice.

" i see then there's only one way to settle this." said tsunade taking a stance. followed suit by jiraiya.

tsunade jump up before coming down with a axe kick with enough chakra in it to level half konoha. naruto slimply extended his hand catching the foot in his hand, causing tsunade eyes to her own momentom to spon her around before slaming her into the ground leaving a huge crater.

jiraiya frown knowing not everybody can withstand tsunade super strengh. '_i cant go easy'_ before going threw a couple hand sign summoning gamabunta.

" jiraiya why have you summoned me." screamed a furious told boss, for being interrupted.

" no time two explain give me some oil." stated jiraiya. gamabunta seeing his summener so worried complied before spitting out a torrent of oil.

**"gama-endan."** shouted jiraiya finishing some handsign. expelling a torent of burning oil with flame.

Naruto just looked at the incoming flames, before whipping out his katana.

**" Ryuuken"** a dragon claw came out of the katana ripping threw the oil, continueing aiming toward the huge toad with the man on top of it.

seeing that his attack didnt work. gamabunta jumped to the right whipping out his katana bringing down on naruto.

Naruto started to sweat that techniques took alot of chakra, seeing the incoming danger he decided to test the durability of his blade bringing his katana to block the 3 story katana but decided to test the durability of his balde. chaneling kyuubi chakra and his wind chakra to give it a power bust.

**'Clang'** can beheard as the two blades made impact, a huge supply of dirt can be seen in the air covering everybody view of the battle field. The dust cleard out to find naruto in the middle of a crater with his blade still intact, his cloth were shreded his arm was bleeding he was laying on one knee panting hard, his chest next to him was gamabunta large katana split in half.

" well, not bad for the told sannin." naruto spoke mockingly even though he didnt look worstt for wear. naruto has taken on a drastic change his body was no longer visible coverd by what seem youkai he now had to horns coming out of his head, his golden locks grew to become a lion mane that reach his lower back**( A/N think of ichigo hollow fication afther beeing shot threw the chest in hueco mundo.)**. Naruto was now holding both his swords in both hands, while his orange blade was giving off the feeling of death and untamed harmony. His white blade was giving off the feeling of harmony and life both complely contradicting eacg other.

**" i applaud you for making me take out my blades, i havent use both of them in a while. you are truly a sannin worth respect hn, ero-sennin." **Naruto spoke in a cold demonic voice.

" naruto you sure have gotten strong naruto, stronger then what i could have made you." said jiraiya as he was slowly gathering nature energy as he summoned ma and pa to help him in the incoming battle.

" hn, this talk is nice and all but this is still a battle." spoke tsunade as she release the diamond on her head.

All fight's stopped as they felt the the massive energy coming from where the sannin where fighting. anbu left there fight to see what was going on with there leader.

Mii stop fighting and jump down into the crater standing next to naruto. " hn, they made you go this far into your form must be a tough fight." Mii spoke to her half demofied partner.

Naruto spoke "you take care of tsunade, i got jiraiya." just as he finish this sentenced he dissapeard appearing with his hand cock back ready to punch jiraiya. Naruto was surprise to find that his fist was block by a single finger.

" nice try, but i am in the ultimate form this if called sage mode. i gather energy from the world around me giving me a large power bust with unmatched strengh." deciding to prove his point he appeard behind naruto before kicking him to the ground. before lifting him up smashing his head into the ground, picking naruto by the neck before shoving a **RASENGAN** into naruto turso.

Naruto was whirling towards a konoha building knocking it over from the force of the impact. laughing can be heard from beneath the rubble. before everything was blasted away. Naruto emerged from the rubble surrounded by a ball of chakra.

" is that the limit of your power, worthless." naruto dissapeard and appeard with his fist lodge into jiraiya stomach, jiraiya spit out blood from the force of his attack. followed with jiraiya kneeing naruto in the chest they kept up for thirty minutes none stop.

" well lets make this are last move, if you dodge half konoha will be destroyed. but if you stay in the way you will surely die, take a choice." naruto spoke_' am running low on chakra from keeping this form up i got to end this know, i either take out half konoha or kill one of the sannin still weakening the hidden leaf villiage.'_ thought naruto.

jiraiya was stuck he didnt know what to do he either block the attack our take it head on, deciding that the safety of konoha came first he charged a humongos rasengan in both his hand ready to either weaken the attack. or ack as a buffer for him to not receive the blunt of the attack.

Naruto whipped out his white katana putting it next to his chest before stabbing it in next to his heart before removing itt, the wound close immdieately aftherwards. his blood cover the tip of the blade, dark energy came out the blade and surged threw the katana made it lose its white shine and turn as peach black as the darkess night.

" these blades are said to be gift from the planets that surround the earth. They came to earth about two hundred years ago when the rikudo sennin just started spreading the word of nin-jutsu."naruto spoke but was interrupted.

"that is a lie the rikudo sennen is nothing but a myth." jiraiya stated.

" let me finish, dont interrupt this is high class information, you should feel lucky i am sharing ti." said naruto, seeing that jiraiya wasen't going to interrupt he cleard his throat before continueing.

"One day the rikudo sennin saw two falling star, he could feel the energy beeing release by these two stars. The sage using the power of his rinnegan pulled both of them toward him when they landed, he found two katana one of them was white burning with black fire that caused the sage to shield his eyes from the intensity of the heat it gave off the feeling of other one was orange it was surrounded with what apear to be crimson energy it gave off a vile feeling of dread and death. The sage went to pick them up but was repeld deciding that the twin blades where to dangerous he seal them in his body using his repetor of fuin jutsu."

jiraiya frown he never heard of this and he traveld the world. _'this doesnt make sense why would he tell me this, is he that confident no thats not it.'_ sead jiraiya trying to study naruto face but was rewarded with that cold indifferent look again.

Naruto continued seeing jiraiya didnt have any question.

" when the rikudo sennin died he wasent aware that the blade will be pass down threw his kids, you might know them know as the uchiha cland and the senju clan. the uchiha clan body was inherited by the orange blade. The blade energy effected their way of thinking driving them mad with power but the more they went into darkness the stronger the blade became. The senju inherited the white blade chakra causing them to have great diversity in giving like, like hirashima senju Mokuton, the nindaime water manipulation and tsunade healing powers. The blade effected their was of living makeing them live for piece and harmony. This in fact made the blade stronger."

" how is that possible that the blade can be in multiple bodies at once." question jiraiya.

Naruto smirked expecting this question. " you see the blade chose the body it wanted to inherite but it still gave the other senju a piece of its power but the blade was always carried by one person. The blades choose Madara uchiha from the uchiha clan and Hirashima senju from the Senju clan. makeing them the strongest of their respectable clan."

" what blade was stronger." jiraiya inquisited wanting to know more information.

" none both of them where equal, besides a blade is just that a blade it depends on the wielder that why hirashima won over madara at the battle of the end. Hirashima was just a better wielder."

" you havent explain how you gained the blades." said jiraiya.

Naruto deciding that he said enough just raised his hand and said. " time for you to pick." before swinging his blade aiming for jiraiya

Mii and tsunade stood across from each other looking at each others eyes before tsunade spoke up.

" how." question tsunade as she look at her opponent violet eyes.

" how what or do you mean how did naruto become the man hes become." said Mii.

" dont fuck with me you know what am talking about, i bet you slut seduce him into it. naruto will never betray the leaf villiage willingly" spoke tsunade now letting off a high amount of killing intent.

Mii looked at her unflinchinly." tsunade your best option right now is to forget about naruto." said Mii as he steard at the hazel eyes of tsunade.

" why will i forget about him you took him from me, my only family because of you he betrayed his congrades." replied tsunade as her temper was running low.

" you want to know what happen to naruto well i tell you, it started two and a half years ago..." Mii started, but was never able to finish as she felt naruto chakra building up.

" well got to go." Mii jumped away. _' dam it naruto you over doing it taiyou-sama will be extremely mad at you, for letting your emotion get the better of you._

Naruto fired his attack as he spun both his swords in a arck, two beams came of the sword causing a path of destruction.

jiraiya putting both rasengan in front of him put all of his nature chakra into it.

_'one'_ jiraiya mentally counted out the secounds.

_'two'_

_'three'_

**'BOOM.'**

**'BOOM.'**

The sound of two techniques hitting each other echoed before a bright flash of light cover konoha. when the light cleard coulnt believe what they saw konoha half of it was gone, the legendary jiraiya layed in a crater with a hole threw his chest.

Jiraiya coffed up blood as he saw he failed._' kuso i failed, i failed konoha. what away to die not fourfilling my dream of bringing peace to the world.' _thought jiraiya.

Naruto was about two feet away from jiraiya prone body. Takeing a step forward naruto aprroached jiraiya ready to deal the finishing blow, lifting his sword he was about to plonge it into jiraiya heart when he fell n both his needs blood pouring out of his mouth. losing his transfermation naruto lied next to jiraiya.

anbu squads drop from the top the crater surrounding naruto and jiraiya, Just as a anbu was about to aproach he was stabbed threw the back by a waikizashi.

Mii stand protectevly infront of naruto. _' this aint good naruto is out of it and i cant fight everybody at the same time and plus she still their.'_ just as Mii finish thinking this tsunade dropped infront of her.

" as the gondaime hokage of konoha i demand you two to surrender." spoke tsunade his authority in her voice.

" sorry no can due afther all are mission has already been accomplish." spoke Mii. picking up naruto body before anybody could do nothing she dissapeard in a eruption of fire.

tsunade frown what was she talking about, before looking around tsunade saw the destruction that konoha went under and cursed._' fucking piece of shit smut i will kill her.'_ thought tsunade before speakhing.

" i want every available anbu to patrol the villiage borders, i also want for some of you to take the injure to konoha hospital put jiraiya intensive care i will take care of him myself." said tsuande.

"Hai, Hokage-sama"was the response.

_'you won this round 'nagare boshi'._ was tsunade last thoughts as she went to find shizune to help her with the operation.

**well this chapter goes a liltle into naruto blades and his destruction of konoha.  
>Naruto will not always ack this evil i just need him to for the time beeing.<strong>

**what happen to naruto will be explain as the story goes on dont get desperate.**

**Review please thats what we author run on.**

**tsuki-out**

**Author shushin only to find out he cant oh yeah we dont got chakra damm..."**

**kyuubi will finaly appear next chapter. and the harem will start.**

**we will go into the other members of 'nagare boshi'**

**i might introduce akatsuki next chapter tell me if i shoud.**

**yane tsuki-out**


	5. Chapter 5

**Man I am tired it is 2 o'clock in the morning and I am writing this and I aunt going to stop writing till it's done.**

**So people have some very good I ideas they wanted me to add Amok and father some thought (not really I could use her for limos) I decided to add her**

_**Harem**_

**Female kyuubi**

**Female nibi**

**Yugito**

**Mii (O/C)**

**Anko.**

**Declaimer: after hours of working with my agent I have finally owned the copyrights of naruto... (See omake for real declaimer)...**

**I re updated the chapter for mistake tell me what you think.**

_A cave somewhere in taki no kuni_

Naruto growned as he woke up. He felt like if he just fought two of the legendary sannin, use a ryuu-ken and did a riatsu attack with his blades.

"_dammed I did do that. Taiyou-san is going to be so Mad."_ thought a panicking naruto

"Yes I am naruto-kun." spoke a voice from the deep side of the corner

naruto almost jumped out of his skin, when he heard that deep voice. Naruto grin sheepily before trying to explain and failing at making up an excuse. " you see it was two sannin and the Kage(**A/N this is the name of the white blade first form)** blade was necessary. And almost destroying the world would just been a mistake. You could understand rite." replied naruto.

"Ha-ha calm down naruto, I already knew you would do something like this." said Taiyou before his demeanor change. "Naruto the akaksuki has been spotted heading towards tsuki no kuni. You shiba-san and Mii-chan and Sheru-kun are the strongest and will go to intercept them." spoke Taiyou

Naruto nodded showing he understood .

Taiyou seeing that he wasn't going to be interupted continued "The akatuki members are consisted of Itachi uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki and an unknown member. Your objective is to prevent them form getting threw. understand." said a serious Taiyou.

"I understand sir, you 3 in the corner understand too rite." just as naruto finish speaking, three fugure imerge from the shadow.

Mii standing with her beautiful violet eyes that seem to glow in the dark. Her waikizashi strap to her hip inside of its sheath. Shiba a teen that seem to be in his late teens toward over all of them. Shiba was wearing a white homaka with dark purple strips that wet all over his homaka, he wore black loose fitting pants purple ninja sandal to match the stripes. He seem to carry a sword that seem to be surrounded by a water vortex, the blade gave off a huge feeling of destruction. Shiba face was scared over his left eye he had pitch black eyes with gold outline.

"Where is sheru, we leave in 10 minutes shiba." Stated naruto before getting up. Naruto walked across the room before cutting his thumb rubbing it against the wall. In a poof of smoke a wardrobe consisting of the same as before.

"Naruto-kun I need to talk to you." said a down cast Mii. Naruto seeing the seriousness in her voice comply before asking everybody else in the room to step out.

"what is it Mii-chan." said naruto

"Well I want you to stop." said Mii.

Naruto frown knowing what she was trying to say but pushed on with the conversation.

"Stop what Mii-chan" replied naruto

"Everything you not you anymore, you barely laugh you don't smile, it's like you creating a bubble around yourself. If you keep this up you might end up like..." drifted off MIi.

Killing intent flared in the room "end up like whom, like that well for nothing sasuke. Listen here mii-chan don't get involved." spoke a angry naruto, naruto not noticing that he was giving off killing intent looking up to see a frightened Mii.

"I'm sorry for bothering you." said Mii before running out the room. Naruto tried to chase but it was too late."

_"Dam why did I blow up like that." _thought naruto before everything went black and he appear in his mindscape in front of the kyuubi cell.

Naruto mind was no longer a sewer it was an open field with the moon cast over it illuminating the gorgeous open plane.

In the distance you could make out a two story house with a gate surrounding it with the kanji for seal in the front.

Naruto walked up to the gate. Opening the gate he stepped in and immediately felt the overwhelming power coming from the house.

" hello anybody here." spoke naruto as he went deeper into the house trying to inspect It._' this is definitely the kyuubi chakra in the air, but where is she._ Thought naruto.

Deciding to head up the stairs. Naruto walked around till he found the curving stairs heading up before disappearing into the second floor. Arriving in the second floor he went into the second room.

Naruto almost had a heart attack lying in a queen size bed was a women, she had long slender legs a well toned stomach almost creamy skin D-cup size breast. Naruto took a minute to study her had beautiful lips that made you want to kiss it and think that it tasted like strawberries. She also had elegant smooth hair that framed her face. And one big factor she was naked.

Naruto pants almost ripped when he saw her state of dress or shall I say UN dress. Naruto blue eyes bulged when he felt the figure appear behind him.

"You know it's not nice for people to stare." said the strange girl.

"HN who ever said I was nice. kyu-chan" spoke naruto from behind hot breath hitting her delicate creamy skin. Naruto continued with the tease by pressing his hard member against her back.

Kyuubi let out an involuntary moan as she felt his hard on touch her back. Kyuubi not one to be outdone turn around and grabbed his member and started to massage it.

"you like that naruto-_kun_" stated kyuubi adding an emphasis on the Kun.

Naruto not wanting to be late for his team meeting decided that now was not the time.

"Kyuu-chan I will love to stay. But my team is waiting for Me." spoke naruto.

"come on we never have some alone time anymore." said kyuubi

"I know but what if I make it up to you." said naruto

"Really how." kyuubi replied

"How do you feel about coming with me on this mission." spoke naruto.

Kyuubi almost lumped naruto right there if he didn't have to go somewhere. Naruto doesn't really let me out the mindscape a lot.

"Yes. I will love to get out of here." said kyuubi.

Chuckling at her enthusiasm naruto grabbed her before flashing out.

Now outside of the mindscape kyuubi was wearing a pink kimono with black flames that covered most of it. She had a skirt on with tight fitting pants under them to prevent perverts from sneaking a peep when she is fighting. Her ninja sandals where pink with black strips. Under the kimono she was wearing a fishnet shirt with a mesh shirt over it to cover her assets.

"All right lets head out." said naruto. Only to realize he took out his cloth but didn't out them on. "After I put on some cloth."

_Several minute later_

Everybody was there MIi, shiba and sheru. Naruto arrived with kyuu next to him.

"Our mission is to prevent the akaktsuki arrival to HI no kuni, and make a possible alliance with them." spoke naruto.

"didn't you destroy half the konoha last time you were there why would the akaktsuki go to somewhere destroy." said Shiba. Making everybody else nod in agreement with him.

"This is the perfect time, the akatsuki can supply the needed material to rebuild the leaf village and can give them strong man power, and no village will deny the power of 9 S-rank missing nin. The leaf village has no longer had a jinchuriki so they don't have a problem with them and after there previous jinchuriki destroy half of it the hokage will have no choice put to agree." Said naruto annalizing the situation carefully. looking at his team seeing them nod at his explanation before speaking. "alright team lets move out." before jumping up disappearing into the tree.

_border of Hi no kuni_

Itachi with his partner kisame next to him and a third member followed the dirt road of hi no kuni. Itachi looked at his partner with his ever existing sharingan eyes activated, before looking at the third member itachi eyes flash to magekyo quickly as his eyes met the other pair of sharingan.

"is there a problem itachi." spoke kisame as he saw the sharingan pair looks at each other.

"no lets hurry up I want to make it to there leaf village." said itachi breaking eye contact.

"so how do you feel about returning to your home place, both of you." said kisame.

Killing intent spike from both direction at the mention of their birth place. kisame taking this is a chance to shut up did exactly that.

"when we arrive at konoha we will ask for an audience with the hokage. we will propose a alliance to defeat the 'nagare boshi' we have received Intel that their ex-jinchuriki destroy half the village a couple days ago this will be the perfect time understood." stated itachi. seeing his partner nod he and the group disappeared into the tree. itachi spearing one last glance at the third member.

_The hidden leaf village_

tsunade curse for what was the eleven hundredth time that week. That single attack cripple the leaf village severely two hundred Junín dead fifthly chunin and 10 ginning and the cost of the reconstruction will put konoha in an economic crisis.

"tsunade-sama jiraiya-san and kakashi are awake." shouted a panting shizune.

"what where are they." not even letting shizune answer she left towards the hospital. making a hole in the wall.

"umm what just happen." stated a sweet dropping shizune before sighing and getting to cleaning up the mess.

_konoha hospital_

jiraiya grown he felt terrible his body hurt he felt useless but he also felt guilty for causing so many death _'if I would have been stronger.'_ before hearing somebody walk in. Jiraiya looked to the left as he saw tsunade walk in.

"I want all information you got on the 'nagare boshi'. I want too know there number of members how strong are they and what are their motives." said tsunade.

Jiraiya frown "that's the thing tsunade I know next to nothing about them only that they are a group that tops the akatsuki in power. their motives I don't not shore but when naruto told me about his blades it's almost like he was telling me there motives. like looking underneath the underneath." said jiraiya pondering on this before it hit him.

" I understand he said the sage of the six path found two objects that fell from the skys what if there is more to that what if there where more then to item but the sage only found two." declared jiraiya. tsunade frown even though they got this in formation it doesn't help a lot to know that they are capturing items.

"well its better then nothing." stated tsunade

"there is also something you should know." said jiraiya

"what is it." said tsunade

"well on my here I met up with an akaktsuki agent named zetsu. a missing ninja from konoha." said jiraiya.

"that is impossible there is no known missing nin from konoha by the name of zetsu." declared tsunade.

"well that's what he said but anyways. He proposes an alliance between konoha and the akaktsuki to fight off the 'nagare boshi'..." tsunade not letting jiraiya finish.

"absolutely not we do not get involve with traitors." stated tsunade infuriated by the suggestion.

"tsunade you got to understand. Konoha alone cannot defeat them look what one member did imagine more. they could provide a lot of things we don't have right known reconsider think of konoha." shouted jiraiya. Tsunade can be very immature sometimes as hokage she can't let grudges get in the way of her judgment.

tsunade looked at jiraiya before walking out the door not responding.

_'she can run all she wants but she got to make a decision.'_ thought jiraiya

Naruto and the gang can be seen jumping from tree to tree at full gear nothing but a shadow outline can be scene from the speed.

" alright I sense the akaktsuki members chakra about two and a half miles form here, we will probably be sense so no ambush this will he a all out fight." said naruto. everybody nodded.

"I will take on itachi as he is the strongest and you three don't have the power to escape his genjutsu. And plus I want to try something again the sharingan." said naruto

"shiba you with your swordsman shit and your control of water will fight kisame hoshigaki." shiba nodded understanding orders.

"Mii and sheru you two will face off against whoever is the third member understand." stated naruto

"HAI, naruto-sama." was the reply

Naruto frown from the honorific. _'MIi used it too she might still be mad.'_ sighing naruto continued his trek towards konoha.

_4 hours later._

"all right team we will make camp here, we are about three hours away from the hidden leaf. If my calculation is correct akaksuki have already arrived. When we reach konoha we will enter from different area. I will take the front gate and form a distraction during that time you three seek out the akaktsuki and drive them out of the village. understand." Spoke naruto

Mii frown" what about the sinning that are still there. Naruto-sama you still haven't recovered fully to fight them again." spoke a worry Mii. she might be mad at him but he was still her friend.

"jiraiya is in no condition to fight. and tsunade wont be able to assist her shinobi because the counsel will not let her get harm and fully cripple the leaf village." replied naruto. Seeing no more question ask, naruto continued "okay I will take first watch." stated naruto. After everybody set up camp naruto can be found looking at the moon. somebody approached him from the back.

"I'm sorry." said naruto. "it's just that sometimes I feel like I got to do things alone." spoke naruto. "you remember how you and I met Mii-chan."

"how could I forget you were wearing hideous orange, and the first thing you said was that I had beautiful eyes." replied Mii, blushing remember the encounter.

"Everything seems so long ago..." drifted off naruto.

"yeah you were such a knuckle head. And now you are a handsome young man with power to defeat anybody" said Mii

"you wrong there are still a lot of people that can defeat me." said naruto surprising Mii. "Mii what do you thing of the word _'power'._" Mii baffled by the question answer anyways.

"two have power is to have the ability to do anything you want." answer Mii.

"hn. is that what it means to you." said naruto

"what does it mean to you." replied Mii

"power can drive anybody crazy. After a while it becomes an addiction you crave it. this world is already addicted even I am addicted the shinobi village are all infested that why I am planning in renewing the world." said naruto

"how are you going to renew it." said mii.

"by taking there power away, when we find the 'nagare' I will you its power to eliminate that crave." declared naruto

"hn, always trying to do the in possible. I guess am in." stated Mii.

Naruto smiled before standing up looking at Mii beautiful eyes and lean in. Mii heart was beating at incredible paste; naruto was going to kiss her. Mii went into shock when naruto lips connected with hers. Naruto has in heaven Mii lips tasted great wanting to explore more naruto open his mouth a liltle more to allow his tong access into her mouth. Naruto and mii fought for dominances before Mii lost and let naruto explore her mouth. Naruto broke away for air.

"get some sleep we going to have along day tomorrow." said naruto before sitting back down and looking at the moon. After hearing mii step into her sleeping bag naruto decided to pay kyuubi a visit. she had to go back into the seal that way nobody can feel her tainted chakra but she will be out tomorrow to assist with the fighting.

_Mindscape_

"kyuubi-Chan where are you." yelled naruto before he was glommed from the back.

"I been waiting for this all day please let me have you." stated a lusty kyuubi. Naruto smirked.

"you the boss-demon." said naruto

**(A/N umm I don't really want to write a lemon to the harem is complete so yeah I am not. unless I et reviews saying otherwise)**

_the next morning hidden leaf village_

_akasuki_

"we have arrived let the mission begin." said itachi

"what ever." stated kisame?

"hn." snorted the third member.

_with tsunade_

"tsunade-hime we have just spotted the akaktsuki what should we do." said the taka mask anbu

"let them in." said tsunade with a frown.

_nagare boshi_

"_all_ right operation" kill zone is in effect." said naruto

"stop with the un catchy code names." said Mii.

Naruto sweet drop why did this always happen. taking out his blade he whipped out his katana. '_no more talking.'_ thought a serious naruto.

_**omake**_

tsuki: "hello"

phone: "we are screwed man."

tsuki: "what you talking about who is this."

phone: "it's your agent man, the files are fake you don't own naruto."

tsuke: "what you telling mean that cock sucking mongrel still on naruto."

agent: "yes he found out and he sent the us army to get his copy rights."

tsuki: "what are you talking about? said tsuki as he went to look out the window to find the us marine corps."

tsuki: "this isn't good you just screwed me over man am going to kill you."

agent: "to late."

gun shots can be heard on the other side of the phone.

tsuki: "holy shit man they killed Herb. I got to get out of here."

**Boom**

tsuki: "oh my god."

_to be continued_

**A/N**

**tell me what you think of the omake.**

**This will probably be the last fight seen in konoha for a while.**

**akaktsuki introduce. kyuubi introduced**

**so now I can finally go to sleep.**

**yane.**

tsuki-out..

**author face falls into keyboard.**


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto Darkness: fallen star.

**Guest who's back, back again tsuki is back yes again. "Gigity you people miss me.**

"**well sorry for the long wait but I got into a problem with the police the F.B.I the C.I.A oh lets not forget the cock sucking rejects in Japan."**

**"But anyways lets not get into that, that a story for another time."**

"**I think I made mistake last chapter we suppose to be going to tsuki no kuni not konoha. But after some thinking I decided I'm going to pull some bullshit off.**

**Declaimer: I don't own Naruto. I learned that the hard way. I might finish the omake I don't know yet.**

**I don't know if you realize but this chapter was prematurely published. I'm sorry for this I put it on the wrong place when I was checking for mistake.**

_Nagare boshi_

Naruto and the group can be seen jumping throw the tree. Naruto was having a mental conversation with kyuubi; Mii was looking at Naruto every now and then. Sheru was well being sheru, and shiba was doing a couple of acrobatics from tree to tree. Naruto suddenly Naruto stop before whipping out two kunai to avoid being stabbed only for the kunai to go right threw him.

Naruto looked around looking back he found Mii. Lying on the ground with her wakizashi stabbed threw her neck, blood fell from the wound. Shiba was stabbed to a crucifix with multiple katana stabbed into him. Sheru body was lying on the floor he was foaming from the mouth and his eyes rolled to the back of his back his body will spa zing every now and then.

Naruto was vomiting on the floor before he heard a familiar voice. "It seems we meet again Naruto-kun." spoke a cold voice from his left side. Naruto looked up to find the swirling eyes of uchiha itachi. Naruto blood went cold after seeing the last thing he wanted the sharingan eyes looking down on him.

"I thought you would be more of a challenge. But you easily fell for such an easy ambush." stated itachi. " But what else can we expect from a 'Nagare'." talked down itachi, before making a blade out of thin air before stabbing it threw his head. Itachi was about to walk away when he started to hear laughing. Turning around to see Naruto chucking like mad.

" you dare talk to me like that you disgrace of an uchiha." spoke Naruto looking up his eyes going under the influence of kyuubi chakra making them turn crimson red only difference was instead of a slit there was a cross in the center. "You don't know how long I've been waiting to repay you for what you have done for Me." said Naruto

"HN. Would you actually fight me over somebody that is already dead." said itachi.

Itachi was blasted away as a chakra so vile and evil hit him. Naruto was now standing in his 1 stage transformation. His hair was now longer and wilder, he visibly grew a couple inches now only about an inch smaller then itachi. His hand was now grabbing his orange katana with purple chakra whipping around it.

"**You bastard. You think you know what its like to lose someone you love?"** said Naruto. His voice getting a liltle more demonic. "**The pain of being left alone to suffer."** question Naruto before continuing. "What** you have done cannot be forgiven itachi."** said Naruto before disappearing and reappearing, his katana was now lodged into itachi chest.

Itachi was now replaced by a wood. Only going threw itachi mind was how fast Naruto just moved. 'HN_ am at a disadvantage'_ thought itachi. Pulling out a couple of shuriken from his pouch, throwing the projectiles at Naruto.

Naruto easily dodge the shuriken but was too late to realize that they had ninja wire attach to them.

**"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu." **itachi expelled a huge ball of fire. The fire ball hit its target scream can be heard from the other side. Itachi being a prodigy knew that this wasn't the end.

"**Your right this isn't**" said Naruto as the smoke cleared he was still in the same place not a scratch at all on him. "I** always thought, the uchiha prodigy will be better then this**". Naruto dash coming up with a right punch with enough force to destroy a building. Itachi using the power of his sharingan was able to dodge. Naruto and itachi went into a heated Tai Jutsu match which Naruto was obviously winning but was having a little struggle connecting his punches with itachi sharingan.

'_Dammed I won't be able to hit him. Stupid sharingan.' _Naruto mentally wailed. "You** interest me itachi. How about we step it up a little don't you think."** said Naruto.

Whipping out his katana he charged with a downwards slash that was followed by a loud '**clang**'. Looking down Naruto saw itachi holding his anbu katana. Naruto smiled it been awhile since he had a sword fight. Not really only that the swords fight he did get into...where mediocre at best. Naruto grin showing off his sharpened teeth. Breaking the sword fight for dominance. Channeling even more chakra to his sword making it completely cover in dark purple flame.

"**Let's see the power of your sharingan itachi-chan**." said playing side always came out when he was in a serious battle.

"HN. As you wish." itachi said. Closing his eyes itachi open them to show off a shuriken like design. "Feel the power of..."

**"Amaterasu."** blasting hot fire shot out of his eyes leaving a trail of scorched grass in front of everything of his field of vision.

"Well** this doesn't look good for my health."** said Naruto. He formed a cross sign before the black blasting fire hit him.

"Careful what you wish for." said itachi. Just as he was about to walk away for the second time he heard something that made his blood run cold.

"**Man I sure should thank mizuki-teme for helping learn kage bushin.**" stated a happy Naruto. He was now flooding on top of the air, holding his katana. "**How about we finish this itachi.**" said Naruto. Itachi turn around and made eyes contact and the world around them turn back to a barren field. The once blue sky turn red and the sun that was shinning above them turn to a crimson moon.

"I was just thinking the same thing." said itachi. A crucifix appeared with Naruto on it. "For the next 72 hours you are mine for the torture." itachi stabbed Naruto threw the heart six time before stopping. "71 hours 59 seconds to go." said itachi as he was about to stab Naruto again.

"didn't** you do this before and fail."** spoke Naruto know behind him. Naruto was now sitting beside his own self before the person on the crucifix disperse to reveal it was a kage bushin. "**Oh well I guess people don't learn.**" before appearing behind itachi stabbinhis katana threw him. The illusion broke to find Naruto with his katana lodge into itachi chest.

Itachi was speechless not only did he brake out of the strongest gen Jutsu he did it twice. "How?" was itachi only inquisition.

"How** what. How I broke out well that is easy the sharingan has no effect on me. Well that not true." **said Naruto. "**You see what I did was... how can I put this? Ummm. Well I develop a type of tolerance for the magekyo sharingan tsukiyomi. **"Stated Naruto. Itachi eyes open widely. "**You see I knew I was going to face allot of strong sharingan users. So I trained day in and day out, to make my eyes immune to it. **"Finish Naruto." **I can go into detail. But why would I tell enemy secrets."**

"HN, you grown Naruto-kun." said itachi smiling almost proudly.

"Yes** I have weasel-san."** said Naruto. Before taking out his katana out of his opponent chest. Itachi body fell to the cold unforgiving ground. Itachi looked up to see the same cold crimson eyes.

"HN. We will meet again Nagare." said itachi before his eyes close to reveal the face of a stranger.

Naruto let his transformation drop before falling on his knees the mental trauma of tsukiyomi finally getting to him. Naruto knew he couldn't prolong that fight. The first blade transformation took allot of chakra out of him and kyuubi, that why it's almost taboo to use it unless need to. When you facing Itachi Uchiha anything goes. "Naruto!" can be heard in the distance. Naruto now laying on his back look to the left to see his teammates looking at him with concern in his eyes.

"Naruto-sama is you okay." spoke sheru. He never had seen Naruto in this state. Mii push sheru out the way causing him to stubble and fall and hit his head on the ground knocking him unconscious anime style. "Naruto-kun is you okay. One minute we walking the next minute you kind of just took a different route." said Mii. She was known gathering medical chakra in her hand before pressing it to Naruto chest. "You gave others to keep going but then we felt your chakra built up. So we came back to make sure nothing wrong." spoke Mii. "but look what we find are captain laying on the ground looking like he faced the biggest monster in the world." If only she knew how close she was.

Naruto looked up at her before getting up shakily. "mission abandoned we will head back to base." said Naruto. Just when he was about to jump away he landed straight on his face unconscious.

"Dammed why he always does this." stated shiba. Walking up to Naruto he picked him up slung him over his shoulder. "All right you heard the boss let's go. "Said shiba jumping up.

Mii was about to leave when she saw something shimmer in the left Mii found Naruto blade lying on the ground. She was about to pick it up when black chakra surrounded it and it disappeared into tiny crystals in the distance you could see them entering Naruto body. Mii only had one thought. 'What_ the fuck?'. _Before following shiba path.

_Akaktsuki_

Itachi uchiha got up with a jolt as he felt like his whole body was on fire. Besides what others believe when you use the mind switch technique it takes up the same amount of chakra as when you do it in your body. Also you have to keep feeding the technique chakra and using Amaterasu plus tsukiyomi wasn't very smart. He was now lying on his back with his eyes bleeding.

"Man itachi you got your ass kick." commented kisame as he helped his partner up. Taking out something out of his bag he tossed it to itachi who swallow it. Itachi felt his energy increase even by just a little. The third member of the group was sitting on a tree observing the clouds as they past by. Itachi took a glance at him before getting up using kisame support.

"lets head out I need medical attention, and we can't afford to lose this opportunity." said itachi as he jumped up to the trees. There was something different about itachi was thinking kisame. He looked closely and he almost face planted into the ground below. Itachi sharingan was not active. '_Man I will hate to fight the person that made itachi turn off his sharingan.' _

_A_rriving at konoha 1 hour later the three akaktsuki members looked around inspecting the damage. The leaf village was pretty much shit, everything was either in ruins or where not able to contain life.

"Man I love this kid." said kisame with hearts in his eyes as he observed the damage. All the akaktsuki members dropped into a stance as four anbu members surrounded them.

"What is your reason for entering konoha." spoke the eagle mask anbu.

"We are here to talk to the hokage." spoke itachi. He was still pretty wounded and tired from his last fight but if he had to fight he will. His sharingan came to life as they swirled ready for anything.

The anbu tense they where facing _uchiha_ itachi. Everybody looked to the left as they heard a large thud. Standing there in all her glory was tsunade senju.

"Stand down." ordered tsunade. The anbu gave them one last glance before dispersing. "Alright follow me to my office." said tsunade as she took of followed by the trio of missing Nin.

Itachi was currently in a world of his own. _'how long has it been since I've set floor here.'_ thought itachi. He was only thirteen when he had to kill off the rest of his family. He looked to the left and saw a large field of tree and forest.

_Flashback_

_A young itachi can be found going threw a couple of katas. Itachi took six shuriken in each hand jumping up with his feet pointing the sky and his head the ground he had six targets. With a thrust he threw each of the projectiles each hitting there mark._

'_Good itachi you would make a great clan head.' commented fukasaku as he observed his eldest son. Fukasaku couldn't help but be proud of his son show of strength. "come on itachi your mom will worry." said fukasaku as he was about to leave. He was stop by sasuke._

_" umm father look what I can do." said sasuke taking out two kunai in each hand he threw it with deadly precision hitting both bull eyes about 12 feet away. Fukasaku eyes narrowed slightly. "Good maybe one day you can be as good as itachi." said fukasaku before jumping away. Sasuke only stood there looking down._

"_Come on otouto." said itachi. Sasuke perked up and ran towards itachi only to have to finger pressed against his head. "Maybe one day I show you what I can do." said itachi. Slinging sasuke over his shoulder and jumping away._

_Flashback end_

Itachi was startled out of his daze. "We are here." said tsunade; tsunade walked in threw the door of the hokage building followed by the trio. Arriving at tsunade office she sat down followed by the akaktsuki members. "So what do you want?" Ask tsunade. Getting straight to business. The trio didn't answer right away they instead stood looking at her. Itachi broke the silence.

"We came here to propose a deal." said itachi

"What type of deal." inquisition tsunade

"We as akaktsuki feel that there is a major threat." said itachi. He was interrupted by tsunade.

"What type of threat." questioned tsunade?

"Have you heard of the group Nagare boshi." asked itachi. Tsunade temper rose at the mention of that group smashing her desk in half, before anybody notices tsunade grab itachi by the collar smashing him into the wall. "What do you know about them tell me everything." said tsunade

"I will tell you if you stay calm." said itachi from behind her. Tsunade eyes widen the person she was grabbing broke into a flock of crows.

"Please make sure to keep your temper in check Hokage-sama." spoke itachi. "Now like I was saying. The Nagare appeared about two and a half years ago, well that when they first made there move." said itachi.

"What do you mean when they first made a move? Where they always there." ask tsunade frowning.

"Well yes. You see the akaktsuki and the Nagare have had a rivalry for over a century." said itachi. Both the member of akaktsuki looked at him strangely wondering why he would give that information. Kisame eyes narrowed if itachi was a traitor he would have to be taken care of, but for now let's see where this goes.

"Around the time when the world was first forming. The sage of the six paths was just starting to spread the world of nin-Jutsu he found to objects (you** know the story I wrote it before not doing it again.") **The sage felt that these two objects where to powerful for this world and sealed them away, you tsunade have the power of the blade flowing threw your veins right now as the last of the senju." said itachi.

Tsunade was in shock she had the power of those objects flowing threw her. The idea of having that immense power flowing threw her was scary. "How do you know I have that power." said tsunade. Itachi stared at her with his deactivated sharingan. "I know this because the sage separated the power of the blade into the bodies of both his child one being a senju the other uchiha. The blade gifted the uchiha with the power of the sharingan the other blade gave the senju the power of knowledge there is nothing your clan couldn't due." finish itachi. "the akaktsuki have come here to ask for an alliance." shocking tsunade they wanted konoha help.

"what due your group want in respond to this alliance." ask tsunade nothing was done out of good will in the ninja world. Itachi didn't answer right away instead he opted to look at her. He stared for awhile almost analyzing her before speaking.

"We want konoha help." tsunade was skeptical the strongest organization wanted...help? "You see we aunt as strong as we paper we are only nine is going to take more then that to defeat the Nagare boshi clan." said itachi.

"Wait you said clan doesn't clan has something specific about them." inquisition tsunade. She wasn't dumb there was more to this group.

"yes they due the power they hold are trapped within there blades that fell from the sky's..."

_'Nagare boshi'_

Naruto was looking up at the sky full of millions of stars. His blade where humming almost like they where calling out to something. "you know I never did wonder why you picked Me." said Naruto almost like he was talking to himself, he wasn't if you listen closely you could hear his blade humming get louder. "All right I go and see you." said Naruto he consume in a beam of late that came out of his blade.

_Inside of the blade._

Naruto landed with a thud on the floor. "Man I hate coming in here I always land like this." said Naruto as he got up and dusted himself off. He was now standing in a dusty plane and if he looked to the left he was looking at the earth. "Hum you call me in here to hide." said Naruto.

"you know you still as annoying as when I first met you gawky." said a rather feminine voice from under him. She was about 5'4 she had an elegant dusty white kimono that showed off a lilted of cleavage she had tight shorts on that showed off her creamy legs. The most popping out feature about her where her eyes. The whole eye was black but in the middle you can see a shinning star. "You know you could stop ogling me every time you come here.

Naruto wiped the droll that was coming out the side of his mouth." sorry about that tsuki-sama** (moon)."** said Naruto.

"so now is tsuki-sama huh Naruto-kun." the now known as tsuki teased.

"See that the reason I never show you respect. Even though you tailor-sama sister." screamed Naruto. Tsuki smiled at her wielder outburst.

"Yeah what ever. You know why I have called you here." said tsuki.

Naruto nodded at her taking off his kimono and his shirt to show his sculpted physic, tsuki couldn't help but blush at Naruto well toned body. "Whose ogling now." said Naruto grinning sleepily at his blade spiritual form?

"Shut up lets begin. It is finally time for you to prove to me if you really deserve the power to wield Me." said tsuki as the sun in her eyes brightens. "As you know every wielder most prove to there sword that they are worthy of wielding there power. You see I decided to not give you the trial at the beginning but preserved to see how you wield me in battle. Let me just say you did excellent and past the first trial the trial of carriage. Now you got to past the trial of will let me see your will to defeat an opponent.

"That sounds easy enough." said Naruto.

"oh yeah there a catch you can't use Me." said tsuki talking about her sword form.

"Well that unfair." said Naruto before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Appearing behind tsuki. "You know you to careless**'**.

**'Riesman'**

A spiraling ball of chakra was spinning in his right hand about to plow into tsuki unsuspecting back. "still cocky as ever huh Naruto." tsuki spoon around quick as lightning catching the hand by the wrist swinging him over her back and smashing him into the ground. "That hurt you stupid bit..." Naruto didn't get to finish as a fist rammed into his face. Skidding a little from the force.

'_Man am going to get kill if I keep this up.'_ standing up Naruto smiled. "I guest I finally have an opponent that I don't got to hold back." Naruto spoke he was now in his first form release. "Let's go wild. (I** stole this from somewhere don't really no from where**.) Naruto disappeared and reappeared with him and tsuki in a deadlock Naruto using his kunai and tsuki using her sword form. "Let's see how u does against your own weapon." said tsuki.

"You know I got more then one blade." reminded Naruto whipping out kage (**this is the name of the white blade.) **Naruto swished it with his kunai quickly over powering tsuki.

"This shall be interesting." tsuki commented, before her blade was ignited in silver chakra. "You know I got a couple of techniques I want to try." said tsuki. Her blade covered in chakra she called out the name.

**Spiritual release: Endless night.**

"You mother fucker." said Naruto putting his kage blade in front of him. '_I hope this work_'. A big explosion occurred when it cleared Naruto was laying in a crater his blade next to him letting out smoke. '_Man I guess level one cant cut it.' _Naruto chakra skyrocketed.

"So has going for stage 2 in his hollow transformation. This should be fun." said tsuki. Chakra flew everywhere as a combination of purple gold and red chakra went everywhere. A huge dome of chakra surrounded Naruto before it was all sucked backed into his body.

Naruto was no longer recognizable. His once gold locks turn a deep crimson color with black trims. He now stood about 6'2 he had a whole in the place where his heart should be located. He was wearing a skull mask that had the characteristic of a fox head. His shadow blade no longer a katana but grew to the size of a zambaktou.

**"I'm finally out, who do I have to kill." **said the demonized Naruto. Tsuki wasn't in every way scared Naruto personality did a complete 180. _'Oh no did he lose control._' thought tsuki panicking.

"**you there beautiful do you want to die first**." said demon/Naruto.

**Finally am done with this chapter almost a week. Am sorry but call of duty: black ops occupied my extra time.**

**I know I didn't continue the omake but I this would of taking more time out of this story update.**

**I will continue it next chapter. "Cross my heart and hope to die."**

**"So it's about that fucking time that I get off this"**

"**Now where did I put that ps3 controller?"**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I'm sorry but i cant write another chapter for Naruto darkness fallen star till next week. i wrote this story earlier and i want to know how much you like.**

**I wont stop writting the other story i just cant write a 6000 word chapter . I got regents this whole week.**

**I'm giving you a preview of my next chapter schedule for next year enjoy.**

Declaimer: I dont own naruto if i did... Well i dont bottum line

Sighing heavily, he put a hand through his blond spikey hair." I guess the academy wont be that bad to day." getting up from his bed naruto walked to the bathroom. After brushing his teeth and taking a cold shower to wake him up, he went to get something to eat outside.

The people all stared and eyed him suspiciously. Then again, his clothing did not necessary scream 'friendly' at all. He wore a black open vest that showed off his six pack. Naruto had a tatoo of the nine tail fox that spread out across his chest the kyuubi mouth was open wide it appeard like it was about to swallow the seal and the tails where flowing to his back that surrounded the orange swirl on the back along with black pants with white flames on the bottom and black sandals. His hands were covered in black fingerless gloves and the lower half of his face hidden behind a black mask.

Naruto walked threw the crowded streets of konoha lost in thought, he could here the people talking about him some of them where about his tatoo of the nine tails. " how could he wear that in his skin i bet it was the fox doing." whisperd a female civilian. Sighing at there stupidity naruto arrive at ichiraku ramen bar.

" A order of miso ramen." Deciding that he didnt want to be to late didnt order his usual amount of 10. Ayame a girl that seem to be in her late teen or early twentys. she had brown hair that flows towards her back and a white apron. " ne naruto-kun only one today." inquistion ayame this wasent normal naruto behavior.

" yeah you see today is school selection." smiled naruto as he scrath the back of his sheepily. Naruto met Ayame and her father when he was younger they were probably the only people in the whole villiage that he spoke to. Putting down his mask to eat, ayame couldnt help but blush from the lovely chiseld face the six whisker marks that where what branded him as the nine tails f=ox jinchuriki.

After finishing his fill, naruto paid for his meal and left. Naruto looked at the time displade on a store wall. '_dont want to be late do I.'_ jumping up to a rooftop naruto headed off in the direction of the academy. Arriving with 5 minute till the bell rang. Opening the door to his homeroom, All conversation stop as naruto walked in. Naruto for the last 4 years that they been with them has been what you call Anti-social he doesnt talk to nobody and when the teacher ask a question he just stares at him till the teacher ask somebody else.

Naruto walked across the room with all eyes on him, naruto stopped to look at everybody else before speaking. " what!." flaring a liltle bit of killing intent to get his point across everybody looked away execpt for uchiha sasuke who kept staring. Naruto after seeing he wasent the center of attention anymore walked and sat next to sasuke.

30 minutes later you could here the screaming of the clan heir of the yamanaka clan Ino, Sakura haruno the president's of the sasuke uchiha fan club.

"Get out my way ino pig." guest who?.

" You wish sasuke-kun is mine." getting stuck in the door both trying to fit at the same time. Breaking in they raced to where sasuke was at only to find the seat next to him was taken.

" Umm naruto-baka get out the seat you weirdo." yelled sakura as she was going to punch him over the head. Naruto didnt even bother to look at her, Just as her fist was about to connect naruto caught it by her wrist squeezing it gaining a scream from the girl.

" you would know better than to attempt to hit me haruno-san." releasing his grip on the girl naruto return to looking to the front of the class.

"**kit why dont you just yank her vocal cords out.**" not even blinking at the sound of the voice inside of his head naruto just ignored it. He met the fox two years ago they didnt really talk all that much.

Iruka interrupted there conversation. " okay settle down lets assign teams. Team one threw six where skipped since they where all still there from last year.

" Team seven. Uchiha sasuke, Uzumaki naruto and Hinata hyuuga. Your jounin sensei wants you to meet him at training ground zero. He is no other then Hiruzen sarutobi"


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: its been a while ne?

Man school been in the way but summer coming up and uploads will come and go quicker.

To all the followers of this story I need to tell you that i got no fucking idea in which direction i want this story to go.

I want naruto to be evil but not extremely and i been reading my work so far and im disappointed in how its going in the next chapter ami going to make some arrangements so dont freack out if you see something different.

naruto from now on is going to be on his own no organization only him and Mii for awhile.

he wont drop it hes just going to take a brake from everything. Do you guys feel that this story started off with too much action i do. The action was unneccesary and i hate it.

I will put this into pause for a while. and get started on the other story since so many people pm explaining that they love the story.

**Naruto Darkness fallen star. In no way or form will be discontinue i will put it on pause till i figure out the direction i want it to ** **go.**

Expect a new chapter for

Uzumaki clan: Naruto Rise.!

This story will be more naruto involve he wont be evil but he also wont be like kishimoto naruto.

Pairing will probably be

Naruto/hinata, one extra girl thats it nothing more harems are to hard to write with so many girls involve.

The story will remain in konoha till after the Chunin exam after that it will head in its on Direction.

Tsuki-wave out.


	9. Chapter 9

yeah am back motherfucker!. so yes i put it on pause but you didnt expect for it to be this short.

you see i read fanfic as much as i write it and everytime a authors puts there story on hold they never finish it and i dont want to be added to that list.I hate not un-completed story's.

As i was writting a couple chapter for my other story i kept getting more and more ideas for this one and i just had to write it down.

I really dont want to stop writting for this story becuase its so different. The characters are basically my creation and i always work better when i dont got to worry about getting out of character like most authors.

Enough with the rambling this is another chapter for Naruto Darkness. ENJOY.

Defucker: I am not fucking naruto.(stolen from a nice liltle story called.** Everybody has Darkness**. check it out its probably the best dark naruto fic out there.

* * *

><p>Naruto panted as he woke up, observing his surrounding he notice that the sun was starting to set. He dusted himself off, looking down naruto picked up his blades and place them neatly back where they belong.<p>

" Man she didnt have to go that hard." Even though they where fighting in his mind his physical body could still feel the effect of the injury he was inflicted with, right now he had three broken ribs, a sprain ankle, a broken arm and he was having trouble seeing form his left eye. All in all naruto pretty much got the crap beat out of him.

Limping to the hide out naruto decided to leave the healing to kyuu-chan. Arriving 30 minutes later with most of his injury healed. '_i got to talk to taiyou.'_ heading to the biggest room in the hideout naruto open the door.

" Umm naruto you back, i heard what happen congradulation." started taiyou not even looking up from his paper work. Even when you evil you still cant get rid of the vile creature known as paperwork.

" Arigatou taiyou-sama there something i need to talk to you about." Taiyou finaly looked up and study his apprentice face seeing absolute seriouness he put the papers away.

"take a seat what is it you would like to talk about."

" i want to start off by telling you that. Over the years i been with you, i have open my eyes to so many things in the ninja world, The hate the never ending wars. There was one time when i thought i could stop it all but now i know it's impossible." naruto voice was serious, he was'nt talking like a 16 year old kid he was talking like a man with years of experience to share.

" Taiyou what i want to tell you is that its time for me to leave the organization." naruto said the last part with huge determination.

" i see, naruto you know i cant let you do that." taiyou jumped over the desk grabbed naruto by the throat and whisperd into his year very menacing. " you wont be doing none of that today young Uzumaki."

Naruto was holding taiyou arm trying in vain to get the vise grip off, the naruto in taiyou hand puffed into a cloud of smoke the real one appearing from behind him with his blade against taiyou throat. " im sorry." sliding his blade against taiyou skin the motionless body fell to the floor with a loud thud.

" umm i see my training wasent in vain.I would have killed you if you didnt escape." spoke the all so familiar voice.

Narutp turned around to see taiyou once again in his desk with his feet situated on his desk leaning back on his chair. " go ahead leave, naruto but next time we meet one of us wont come out alive."

Naruto looked at his sensei before walking out the room. Walking out the hideout naruto was deep in thought '_why would he let me leave like that,it doesnt make sense.'_

_**"who cares now our real objectives begin." **_Naruto was startled by the ear splitting demonic voice of kyuubi.

" you could come out now. I dont really feel like having a mindgrane with your deep voice booming in my head." just as he finish saying that a swirl of violent crimson chakra materialize next to him. Standing there was the beutiful kyuubi in her crimsom battle kimono.

Bashing naruto over the head. " how dare you insult my beutiful voice." screeched a red face kyuubi, she knew her voice was deep but nobody should say it. Naruto after rubing the sore spot on his head got up and walked away muturing something along the lines of. " man even in this story i get abuse by crazy girls."

" i heard that!" naruto not giving anytime for the kyuubi to hit him again dashed to the trees with kyuubi right on his tail.

_many hours later._

After many hours of tree hopping kyuubi and him decided to stop in a open clearing where there would be a lest chance of them being attack with the wide open field. Kyuubi was tucked into naruto sleeping bag since she didn't have one, considering she been living in side him for 16 years wasent a big surprise. Never the lest naruto gave it to her and decided to sleep on the floor after starting a fire.

Naruto waited till kyuu(A/N im just going to abreaviate her name since kyuubi sounds so boyish.)fell asleep before he got up. Walking a couple miles away to make sure kyuu increase hearing wouldnt pick up what he was about to do.

Naruto reached into his pocket he pulled out a scroll opening it naruto cut open his finger spraying it acrsoss the scroll in a puff of smoke there were three people laying infront of him. Pulling out some smelling salt naruto placed it under each of there noses.

" huh, what happen." spoke a weary sakura last thing she remember was... " where is he." sakura got up in a dash looking for the person that did this to them, sakura look to her left and notice that hinata and kiba were also awakening.

" man i need a bone to chew on." stated kiba for some reason he felt so hungry. He looked around and notice sakura was on high alert and thats before he also realise that he had no idea where in the hell they was.

" you know i almost forgot about you three. (A/N i really did.)" naruto spoke. his voice seem to be coming from everywhere.

" show yourself you coward." sakura was having enough of this guy.

" hn brash as always huh Sakura-_chan._" sakura heart skip after hearing that honorific nobody called her that since. '_impossible'_. " hmm i see you brought baka dog kid with you and that weird girl that always followed me around."

Sakura now had no dought that this man was... " n-n-naruto." stutterd a shell shock sakura.

" the one and only, the person everybody loves to hate." said naruto now revealing himself. Naruto took the time to analyze his old comrades. (They all wearing the same thing as in shippuden.)" yah all change so much i wonder if yah power level rose to." said naruto reaching for his blade.

Sakura and her team tense at the implication._' is naruto really going to kill his old friends.'_

" naruto-baka what are you doing you are a fellow leaf shinobi, stop this at once." sakura demanded. All she got back in return was laughter.

" ohh sorry sakura-chan i do what ever you say." naruto joked. sakura smirked once a idiot always a idiot. Naruto instead flash behind her with his arm around her neck squeezing it a liltle. " you know sakura if i didnt have a promise to keep i would kill you right now."

Sakura face was losing its color with everyword especially since naruto was putting quite a hold on her neck.

" hey get away from her you freack." yelled kiba as he was about to rush before a secound naruto grabbed his right hand twisted it behind his back and slammed kiba onto the un-forgiving floor.

Kiba screamed from the combine pain of his arm being jerked and hitting the ground. Hinata was far from earth she couldnt believe this was the naruto she loved so much, he felt so dark now but when her eyes caught his something sparked behind the cold blue orbs. Naruto was still the naruto she loved.

" naruto-kun please stop this, you dont have to do this" yelled a breaking down shinobi. Naruto just snorted and let go of sakura who was now grabbing her throat trying to regain the oxygen she was declined of. walking up to hinata he kicked her till she was face first into the ground. ( This scene is hard to do since i dont really have a thing against hinata.)

" pathetic but you cant expect a big fight from everybody." concluded naruto before his kage bunshin let go of kiba. " anyways as much as i would of love to kill you i cant right now since i need you to deliver something for me."

Kiba being the most hard head of the three said. " what makes you think we would do something for you."

" if you dont i kill you and do it myself something i really dont feel like doing right now." answerd naruto. Seeing nobody had anything to add naruto continue. " your mission is to go to konoha and deliver something to Tsunade-san your hokage."

Now all of them was on full alert naruto was basically telling them to do a mission against there hokage. Naruto pulled out a beutifull scroll it was elegant the whole thing was gold with blue trims and had a swirl that matched what they had on their vest.

" That scroll is to be seen by your hokage only if anybody else opens it ill self destruck and take whoever open it with it." naruto finish his voice was now more serious compared to his care free additude he displade a couple minutes ago.

" you could yeah sakura this is for you." said naruto tossing sakura something because it was dark you couldnt make out what it was but when it reached her hand she gasp.

"n-n-naruto this is..." sakura was now looking at a strange tanto is was beutiful it was hard to see because of the lighting but if you look closely you could make out a pink tint to the blade in the handel there was poem inscription on it that read . " only when the heart loses its darkness those the sun shine allowing the the sakura tree to blosom." (sue me am not a poet.)

" when the time comes i hope you will be able to use it to its full potential. ya-ne." and just like that naruto was gone no flash, no fading just gone.

Sakura after finaly getting over the shock took charge once again. " hinata turn on your byakugan and tell me what you see." commanded sakura. After looking around the surrounding hinata answerd. " Umm only huge mushroom style trees nothing else."

" mushroom type trees you say..." sakura took the time to put her huge forhead to work. " we are probably some where in kusagakure no kuni we should arrive in konoha in a weeks travel lets head out." putting her tanto away sakura looking around sakura examined her team. " kiba let me take a look at that arm." said sakura her hand glowed a plae green and in a matter of minutes it was done. " alright lets headout." and with that they where off.

_with naruto._

Naruto after seeing the konoha team disappear into the trees was about to turn around and head out himself till he felt something in a bush to his left side.

" i know you there come out now kyuu." out of the bush came out a liltle orange fox with ninetails.

" That wasent very smart of you, giving that girl a blade that can potentionly kill. Can i have a reason why you would do something so foolish."

" you wouldn't understand kyuu." naruto was about to walk away before something grabbed him.

" try me." naruto sighed knowing that he had to give a reason if not the vixen wont get off his tail about it.

" you see its a emergency back up plan for if i get to powerful." kyuu was having a hard time understanding.

"too powerfull. There no such thing." Kyuu testefied.

" but there is you see, human aint ment to wield grate amounts of power that why they go crazy with it." seeing kyuu confuse he continue. " Think of it as ying and yang its the body way to keep balance. If one of them its bigger then he other it goes completly out of wack. Same concept with power if the power you weild over powers your will you will go into a mindless frenzy, with nobody to stop you the world would be destroy."

Kyuu was no gasping at the amount of twisted sense naruto was making. In away it was true what kept your power from overflowing was the amount of will you had. '_if naruto where to take my power his will succumb to my power turning him into a mindless beast.'_

" get it now, its for emergency purpose only." seeing kyuu nod he was about to head out before kyuu ask him to answer one more question.

" Why trust her with the power."

" Hn because even thoug i gave her the blade its just that a blade, a blade is nothing with out a good wielder and plus she is part of the sukishi clan."

" Hn a Haruno clan i thought they all died in the First ninja world war." kyuu said.

" they did, okay lets head out." jumping to the trees naruto headed towards the villiage of wave country. " hurry up kyuu dont want to leave you behind."

_wave country 2 days later_

The trip so far has been un-eventful nothing except for a couple bandits that got dispose easy enough. They were now crossing the bridge that he notso long ago help built after a c-rank mission gone wrong.

" the great naruto bridge. huh you must have done something really impressive to have people name a bridge after you." kyuu said as she observed the writting at the end of the around kyuu saw many different picture and statue of naruto and team 7 proudly beeing displayed as you go across the bridge. "yup something really big."

Naruto looked around and felt slightly indifferent he really didnt care that he help these people that something the old him did. _this is a new me a more powerful me i dont need nobody attention. _with thought naruto continued walking not paying attention to the various girls with hearts in there eyes lookign at him.

" wait it cant be naruto-niisan, is that you." came the voice of a kid that cant be older then 14 years old. naruto turned around to look at the face of the kid he help all those years ago. Naruto eyes narrowed as the kid came closer he was about to reach for his blade to dispose of him quickly before thinking other wise, he had use for the kid.

" is that you inari." faked beeing surprise naruto. Inari scratched the back of head.

" wow nii-san you look so bad ass with that wardrobe can i have one just like that." inari was now running around naruto pointing out different bad as feature about his clother. Naruto hand was steadily going to his blade. he wanted to kill the kid he brought back so many bad memories like his time with team 7 and his life in konoha, his embarrassing defeat to sasuke everything. he was going crazy and just as he was about to cut the kid in half with his sword kyuu came over and put a hand on his shoulder, giving it a strong tug.

Naruto snapped out of it and notice the all eyes was on him he was solost in though he didnt notice that he was letting out a huge amount of un-controled killing intent. inari by now was having trouble breathing he never felt something so evil and tainted. naruto again focused his attention on inari and said.

" sorry about that, hey inari how about i teach you how to use a blade." inari immediatly jumped up at the thought of having a bad ass katana on his back like his nii-san.

" hell yeah come on mom will love to see you again, un fortunetly grandpaaint here since becoming the damiyo of wave country hes been busy with forming a treaty with konoha."

At the mention of his old home naruto muscle tensed. " naruto i think i might go back into the seal for a while my power is already runningout after beeing out for so long."

naruto nodded as kyuu faded before being observed into his body. just as kyuu disappeard a messenger hawk landed on his shoulder putting his hand up for the bird to land he read the note attached to the leg. '_so he agreed to the meeting.'_ setting the card of fire with a quick fire jutsu naruto took out a scrool writting something on it naruto placed it back on the leg of the bird before setting the bird free to deliver his reply.

naruto and inari where now walking back towards tazuna house before naruto felt various presence surrounded them. Stopping naruto whipped out his blade before speacking. " i will come out if i where you."

from the tree's four figures emerge he didnt know the firt to but he did recognize the other pair one was that tenten girl that played with weapons and the other one was no one else but neji hyuuga.

" hn what do you want." spoke naruto he was already planning on ways to espace he new facing all these opponents wouldnt go in his favor. One he was still recovering from his fight with his blade spirite and to he could't afford to kill them since he wants to make a agreement with the leaf villiage and killing there strongest jounins wasent a very good way to start a alliance.

" we are here to escort you to where you will randevu with are hokage." spoked up neji first handing naruto a scroll with the official hokage crest on it. naruto took the scroll suspiciously, after reading the contents naruto handed it back to them.

' _so the meeting will take place in konoha, not very smart for me to go to a place where i will be surrounded by enemy ninjas. but who ever said i was a person to think things through?.'_

" am sorry that are meeting was cut short inari but i got business to attend say hello to tsunami and the old man for wouldnt you." inari was a liltle sad that his time with his nii-san was cut short but naruto did promise he teach me a technique next time he come.

" o-okay see you dont worry i'll tell grandpa you past by." ruffling inari hair naruto with the konoha escort jumped in the direction of fire country.

After many hour of tree hopping naruto and the group arrived in konoha walking in threw threw the front door. naruto took a minute to look around he notice the whole he made to the outer wall on his last visit where now back in place the crater he did when he was fighting jiraiya was still under constructuion but that was it anybody else would have thought that there was no attack.

As naruto walked threw the crowded streets of konoha he took a time to examine what has changed and realise nothing much was different only a liltle new stores here and there he was getting curious look's instead of hated one naruto filed this as the people not knowing his real identity.

Arriving at the huge hokage mansion naruto and his escort walked in falling some halls till he got to a room with massive double door you could here the sound of murmuring comeing form the other side as people were wondering why was they called soemthing about an emergency meeting.

Naruto was told by his escort to stay outside till he heard his name called naruto shrugged taking a seat in the bench outside of room.

_with tsunade _

Tsunade was not having a good day she was now filled in a room with a bunch of old hag screaming at her for calling them during there tea session or what ever old people do when they are alone. with a sigh tsunade sentence the room to silence, clearing her throat tsunade began.

" I guess your wondering why we here, well you see a week ago one of our teams that were reported lost arrive with a very important message from one of our shinobi that went rogue a couple years ago." this caught everybody's attention a rogue nin willingly sending a message to his home villiage he must be pretty dumb. " in the message he discretly said that he wanted to talk to me personally about a agreement i brought you here to day for all of you to share your opinion with me as i introduce to you Uzumaki naruto."

Right after the name was said a young man walked into the room standing in the middle of everything he said one word. " hello." the room went into a uproar about how we should kill the demon for what hes done.

_with naruto a couple minute earlier_

Naruto was having a great one was conversation with the anbu body guard he was assigned witch was basically naruto talking to him and the masked shinobi not responding.

" present to you Uzumaki naruto." came the voice of tsunade threw the wall. naruto was planning on doing a very cool entrance with fire and everything but then fought against it didnt want to alert all the shinobi and end up being pinned to the wall with hundred of kuani being located in places they shouldnt be.

Opening the door naruto walked straight mentally laughing at the faces the people in the room was making. naruto not knowing what to say to a place full of poeple he just tryd to kill lest them a month ago could only think of one thing. " hello." hey he never was good at these type of things. wincing from the scream that came after that.

"SILENCE!" came the furious scream of tsunade. After everybodyelse settled down tsunade looked at naruto before speacking.

" Uzumaki Naruto what is the meaning of this meeting you called for."

Naruto looked around and saw the faces of everybody some people where looking at him with hatred filled eyes other where looking at him curiously while other just had neutral faces like they wanted to hear what he had to say. looking at tsunade naruto cleard his throat.

" simple really what i really want i cannot say but what i want right now is for the leaf villiage to form a alliance.

* * *

><p>sorry for the long wait but i couldnt figure out what to put in this chapter, its actually more of a filler next chapter there would definetly be action. I decided that i would continue with the main idea of starting it after this one is done. only because i dont got all the ideas straight in what i want my other atory to go by.<p>

What will konoha do.?

Why is naruto doing this? what are his motives?

find out next time on Naruto Darkness: fallen star...

Review.


	10. Chapter 10

Motha fucker I am back, I have improved my writting. Another chapter of Naruto Darkness.

Okay, I Am not dead yet. I took sometime off becuase I actually lost my password, Took sometime to get it back.

But Now I do and for you loyal fans that still read this story, I Will NOT discontinue this story.

I found the ending I want, and have a pretty good idea on how i'm gonna get there bare with me for now.

I made another account since this one was lost go check the other story out a similarity in both the story but there not the same trust me.

Silvergold12, go check it out . The Golden Phoenix , pretty cool story but naruto wont be nearly as bad as in this one.

Declaimer: I probably dont own naruto, but what do you care just injoy the story.

* * *

><p>" What kind of alliance, do you propose." Tsunade eyes narrow, Naruto had a hidden agenda and she wanted to know what it was. Even though he can betray them konoha was weak right now, and the power he can lend the villiage will greatly help them out. Naruto smiled konoha has always been power hungry no matter how pieceful and nice they try to ack they would always be like anyother villiage roten, that was why he planned to destroy it. But for now he needed them for his own cost.<p>

" I wont be a lab pet, Meaning I wont do what you tell me more of a armistice really. I wont attack you, you dont attack me, but I do need the villiage as a place to stay so I will go on mission but i in no way or form be a konoha shinobi." Naruto finished, the councel room was in deep thought no matter what the demon can provide for the villiage, what he did can not be ignored.

" Naruto Uzumaki you got some guts to come here after what you did and expect us to just join you. I personally think you should be put on trial for treason and for attacking the villiage." finished danzou he was now standing up leaning on his cane, the marjority of the civilian brought it and where ready to back him up before something happened.

Naruto now with his blade pointed towards danzou right eye that was currently covered with band-aids. " Now danzou you wouldn't want villiage secrets to be leaked right, or more important your secrets." with that naruto pushed the katana a liltle harder into the socket, cutting throw the band-aid the healing paper was currently falling before the cripled used his 'good' arm to cover the eye. For a moment hiashi could have sworn he saw a flicker of red appear on danzou eye but he payed no mind to it.

" How dare you threaten me boy, do you know who I am?." Danzou was beyound furious, how dare this liltle demon spawn talk to him like that. Naruto was now back in the center of the room, with a loud yawn Naruto turned towards the angry handicap.

" You know I really dont know who you are lets see, Danzou former team member of the third hokage. run's his own anbu devision called Root which was suppose to be disband after the hokage found it un-fit to be in the villiage, the group is still active. Has worked with the snake sannin before to do illegal DNA fusion to try to control the kyuubi chakra by inserting some of the first hokage cells into his right arm, and implanting a fully developed sharingan into hsi right eye which he is now covering." By the time naruto finished, Danzou mouth was hanging, the council had eyes the size of dinner plates.

Tsunade was beyound piss not only is he working with her treacherus ex-teammate he was toying with her grandfather blood. " Anbu take him away I dont want him no where in my sight." just as the Anbu was about to arrest him, he made a hand signed. With that a dozen Root anbu were about to take out naruto. Naruto realising the on coming danger acted quickly not wanting to waist any chakra he opted to just, use a regular anbu tanto he stole from the anbu he was talking to earlier. '_didnt even notice, konoha is so pathetic.'_

Naruto became a blur and before anybody knew it he was done his cloke was now covered in blood. " You see their is alot of things I lack but information aint one." Said Naruto. He was know standing above a pile of Root anbu, before stabbing the ninja under him with the tanto earning a loud grunt from the man beneath him. " miss one." Naruto had a huge smirk on his face.

" Uzumaki Naruto, you would stop the killing in this council chamber immeately!." shoutes a angry Tsunade.

Naruto smirked. " So what is your decision?." Tsunade lips pursed at this.

" What else can you offer us other then information and power." Tsunade wasn't stupid, every shinobi can provide information and even a liltle kid can have power.

" hn, greedy like always... oh yeah." Naruto said reaching into his pocket he pulled out a scroll before throwing it on the floor, everybody tensed. They was in for a shock when they saw Sakura Haruno, Kiba Inuzaka and Hinata Hyuuga layed out infront of them. " I think these are yours, if not enough then I will go to another country maybe Tsukigakure what do you think?."

Hiashi reacted almost immediately, going to his daughter side he made sure she was okay by finding her pulse. The pulse was weak but alive. Their was another medic nin that did the same to the other two.

" What is the meaning of this Uzumaki, why do you have two clan heads and a konoha shinobi that trained under Tsunade." Koharu questioned.

" They didnt stand down." Naruto answered truthfully. " Now about that liltle treaty what do you guys think?." Tsunade frowned she knew naruto was only playing a game a game we couldn't win.

" Okay Naruto. but under one condition." Naruto smirked disappeared, what was she thinking.

" Starting tommorow you will join your old sensei and teammate. The mission will be a joint mission with the rest of the rookie nine, the objective is... detroy the hidden sound villiage."

" No thanks, I dont think they would be around for any longer."

" Explain. Why wont they be around for any longer." Naruto smiled but he instead of answering just closed his eyes, before they flash orange.

" Dont worry, now I'll be taking my leave remember the treaty you dont attack me. I wont attack you." Tsunade eyes narrow.

" And where are you planning to go, you would remain in the villiage right." Naruto only laughed.

" Nope. like I said, this treaty is only a small barrier one that we wont cross or jump over. I would not remain here for I got places to visit, If you need me I will leave one of my summon foxes that will only answer to you. Any messeage you wish to send you consult him and he would tell me. Till we meet again tsunade." Naruto was about to disappear when he heard the hokage call out to him.

" Naruto before you go I need you to come to my office later, theirs something I wish to ask you. You can stay at the Four gold leaf hotel." With that she took her leave. Naruto thought over this, he did need to take care of one thing before he leaves.

" Yes I'll be there at 8:00 pm on the dot." Naruto faded away and he appeared on top of the fourth hokage head." Naruto looked down before snorting at his father head. Naruto started to concentrate he was channeling huge amount of chakra but at the sametime trying to condense it for he wont give out his location. After a couple of minutes of concentration he was done. His eyes were closed before they snapped opened, The pupils were now purple with a orange X in the center.

Naruto looked to the floor before his eyes flashed projecting a X on the floor. A slidding noise was heard as the stone under him slid opened. Naruto smiled. The reason naruto needed so much time was becuase he needed to release the code engraved into the concreate. The cold can only be diciphered if he had his eyes activated. The eyes he weild contained a small bar code this could only be unlocked by some member of the Namikaze clan. His eyes had four seals each sealed revealed a different power so far he unlocked two. Naruto walked down the corridor as he walked he notice the walls were filled with different tribal designs. He ignored them for now.

When naruto reached the bottum he was surprised to see, a katana locked into a glass case. written on the box was a inscription.

'_my power, my will, can not be contain, I wait for the time to be wield again.'_

Naruto read the short poem befor reaching to grab the blade. When Naruto opened the case he observed the katana. It wasen't fancy just a regular katana no desings, boring really but he knew better then to judge a object by the way they look. When Naruto went to reach he was surprised when the blades on his back started to humm. He only heard that sound at night it was the middle of the afternoon something was wrong.

When Naruto hand brushed the handle the katana shot up, his blades also followed soon a bright light blinded the room. Narut used his arm to cover his sensitive eyes. When the light died down he saw the blade took on a transformation no longer was it plane. The handle went from a regular silver color to a combination of red,black and orange. Their was a design on the handle that contained a picture of a blood red demon with 9 tailes, The tails were wrapped around the secound picture which was a cresent moon. The last picture was the weirdest it had a picture of a black star shinning upon the other pictures. The katana itself grew a couple more inches to the size of a zambatu but it was still skinny the steal was no longer plain but had the same tribal design he saw on the wall walking into this room.

" Its looks pretty bad ass dont it." Naruto heard a voice from behind him. turning around quicker then ever he went for a punch that was easily deflected by the intruder. Naruto was thinking nobody ever sneaked up on him before.

_'who is this person.'_ Naruto finaly took the time to look at the person and gasped. It wasent a person but a thing all you could see was a shadow outline of what ever it was. His eyes had a weird cellular formed.

" I see you managed to uptain the katana, I'm surprised really not everyday the katana of life & death takes a wielder." The man said while holding his chin deep in thought.

" Who are you?. What are you?. What do you want?." Naruto sent a barrage of question towards the man. He didnt like this not at all, this guy was so calm and collected.

" hn. In due time but for now you can know me as Fundo."(A/N I made it up big whoop.). " You just made this world more intresting liltle naruto lets see how things turn out." with that the thing/man disappeared.

Naruto looked at the place where the man was standing, he turned around back to the katana and saw it suspended in air. Reaching one more time naruto grabbed the handle before he blacked out from the un-imaginable pain that went through him.

* * *

><p><em>Inside naruto subconscious<em>

Naruto woke up to a strange place he looked around and saw he was inside of some kind of jungle. Naruto got up and dusted himself off before looking around.

" You just cant do stuff small can you." Spoke a female voice from behind him. Naruto smiled recognizing the voice.

" Ne, you know I cant do that." Said naruto turning around he saw their were three people behind him two he recognize. One was no other then tsuki the goddes of the moon the other was kyuu-chan but the last one was kind of hard to tell. He was definetly a man from the look of his physique he was wearing black and white. his pants was a midnight black with white trims. He had a similar color black cloak open in the front to show off his six pack. he had a small ambulet around his neck with a star tatooed on his chest with flames surrounding it. He had black silky hair that flowed to his mid-back, to finish his outfit he had a pair of black sunglases. All in all he look completly bad ass.

" I'm not gay so dont look at me like that blondy." Spoke the new voice, he sounded to be in his late teens maybe a liltle older then naruto himself.

" Shut up, Mayonaka.( A/N Midnight in japanese)." spoke Tsuki. " and stop trying to look all cool. Why dis I get stuck with you brother why couldn't I be stuck with another one of our sibblings."

Naruto raised a eyebrow did she say brother?. He didnt know she had siblings.

"Okay who are you?. Mayonaka was your name right?." said Naruto if he was going to have somebody in his head he would have to get to know him better. Before Naruto knew it he had a katana to his neck .

" Mayonaka-Sama to you. I am Tsuki sister and I am known as the Dark Star." Said Mayonaka. He wanted to see how the kid worked under pressure afther all he wasen't going to let a weakling have power over life and death. Naruto intentionally let the blade cut him by pressing his neck forward. Naruto used the momentary surprise to punch Mayonaka off him. Delivering a kick to his stomach before disappearing and appearing behind him, his new katana now in the same positioned Mayonaka had him earlier.

" Nice I guess you aint so bad." spoke a voice from infront of him. Naruto looked forward and saw that Mayonaka hasn't move from his place next to kyuu and tsuki. He looked down to see that the person he had hostiage was disappearing so was the cut on his neck.

" So why are all of you together like this?. Kyuu should be in her cage. Tsuki you should be locked away in your blade, and why are you hear." Tsuki and Mayonaka eyes harden.

" Listen well Uzumaki for I would only tell this once. Two thousand years ago when the earth was just begining we was sent to earth by our father Cratos, He sent us here on a mission. He felt that this world would need out power for in only a couple of years this world will be throne into complete chaos, We all arrived here around the same time. Their was four of us me and tsuki crashed in the same place it wasn't much longer till a clan called the Hiramekai found us excellent swordsmen. They took us and use are power to help a man called sparta fight against the demons of the underworld even with are power they were wiped out, due to the fact that the power we held was not ment to be wield by people. If a person was to lose control he would be consumed by hate and anger but if you are able to get over the side effect of the blade you will be granted a gift." Mayonaka took the time to catch his breath and examine naruto face which wasen't really helpful since naruto was just looking at him straight in the eyes, not showing any emotion.

Tsuki continued the story. " Afther are wielder were killed off we was found again but were put away, I was locked away till you found him. The same goes for my brother. We all have different powers, I hold the power of the moon which gives me great control over Tides and the spirit world. My brother holds the power of the forbidden star it gives him contrl over flames, and he is the only one with two powers he can also affect life & death with out him everything will be throne out of wack since nobody will die and all the human will be force to live forever turning old and be nothing but shells."Tsuki took a minute to see naruto reaction to but was met with the same as her brother.

Moyonaka continued. " We have two other siblings. My sister is called Kimai she has control over Ying-energy, my brother Kaito control Yang-energy they are always together they need each other but despise each other. We havent been in contact with them since we arrived here all those years ago, I could have sworn I felt Kaito when you fought the uchiha and felt Kimai when you talked to the Hokage. To answer your other question when you touched my brother my energy try'd to connect to his but when kyuubi chakra got mix in with mines and my brother this is what happen your katana evolved."

Naruto took his time to process what they told him. _'hn who would have thought so they come from somewhere they got power we gonna need in the future for a event I dont think they going to share. All for all that man couldn't have put it better things has gotten so more intresting.'_ With that Naruto smirked.

" So let the events take place, but now I'm going to go meet Tsunade before we head out." said Naruto.

Tsuki was curious. " where exactly are we heading Naruto."

" Well no other place then Mizugakure, I havent visit Mai-chan in awhile." Naruto took his leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Hokage office<strong>

Tsunade was in her desk signing some paperwork some civilian put in to build, a protective chakra barrier to deteck enemies and afther what naruto did last week she wasen't against the idea. Letting out a sigh at she kept reading tghe details of type of barrier the amount it time it will take. How many ninjas she will have to put into the program, and finance always goes back to the money.

" Busy as always I see Tsunade." Tsunade jumped at the voice and threw a wild punch that was met with a palm instintly stpping the fist that had enough juice in it to destroy a quater of the hokage monument. Looking at her intruder She relax when she saw it was naruto, well as relax as you can get when you have a free lancer in front of you.

" So it time already." Tsunade looked at the clock and saw it was eight o'clock on point. " Your timeing is good i guess. But lets get down to business. Why did you abandon the village?." Tsuande was now serious but from teh shake in her eyes you could tell she was upset and just about ready to cry.

Naruto took a time to observe her. She was the grand daughter of the first hokage taught by the third and probably the strongest member in the sannin trio, but she lacked something jiraiya and orochimaru have... Goals she has no goals thats why she so hell bent on seeing others people dreams come true. It was funny really that such a strong achieving woman had no dreams. _'sad really, but who am I to talk I dont got neighter.'_

" Tell me Hokage-san how can you possibly betray something you had no tie's too. Yes i was here but I never said I was loyal to konoha. For all you know I wanted to become hokage but you didnt know what i was gonna use that power for, I wanted nothing more but to see this place burn, with the poweer this seat you sit on now can grant I was gonna do just that." Tsunade eyes were wide. All this time it was a lie the kid she knew was nothing but a mere shadow of what was standing infront of her, this was'nt Uzumaki Naruto this was _' Death's shadow.'_

" You are not Naruto." Tsunade.

" Oh but I am, look into my eyes Tsunade. What do you see." Tsunade did just that, worst mistake of her life. Does cold blue eyes pierce her caramel brown, That not what hurt her no what did was that she saw these eyes before...

_flashback._

_" The hokage job is a fools job." Spoke tsunade as she argued with her long time friend._

_" Say that again and i rip you to pieces." Tsunade looked into young Naruto eyes and flinch the coldness they harbor was terrifying."_

_" Wanna take this outside?."_

_flashback end._

" You see that all I carry, Not hate for only fools let that get in their way but, undying fear not of anybody but of myself, the power I weild can't be compare I am the living embodyment of Terror. But what do you really want, I got some place to go?." Tsuande snapped out of her thoughts and went right back to hokage mode.

" I see, Well i came here to tell you the other piece of the treaty." Tsunade said. A small smirk coming to her face.

Naruto saw the smirk and knew it had a different meening. He didnt like this, konoha was always known for their power hungry desire.

" You Uzumaki Naruto, have to breed a small fraction of the Uzumaki blood line into konoha military. If these demands aint met we will decline your proposal and immediately, arrest you. " Tsunade smirk was fool blown by now. Naruto eyes widen but for different reason.

" Thats all, not very much you asking for, you want me to have sex with some kunochi of MY choosing and breed a small part of teh Uzumaki Bloodline that i should remind you does not exist. But unfortunately I cant do that you see." Naruto finish serious.

" Explain."

" Okay well I hold the power of the kyuubi inside me, so my seed with no dought have some very _feral _personalities, And plus who told you I was a real Uzumaki.?" Narut was now laughing inside.

" What you are a Uzumaki I saw your birth certificate!." Yelled a enrage Tsuande. What was naruto getting at?.

" You see that the story the sandaime wants you to believe, in reality I am... that's not important why would I give information to the enemy afther all arn' on friendly turms right. Oh and I dont like being spy'd on Itachi-san and Jiraiya-_sensei." _Naruto added the sensei part mockinly. With that two dark figure's faded away from the wall, Itachi with his eyes activated and jiraiya looking at his formal pupil with nothing short of disgust.

" So you saw through the gen-jutsu?." Stated Itachi.

" Wasn't that hard to spot. You see gen-jutsu wielder rely way to much on the confusion of the senses but when somebody sees through it you are left with nothing, tsukuyomi is really a great technique but even that has a weakness. Isn't that right Itachi." Naruto said the last few words from behind Itachi his back press against his it look like naruto was leaning on him really. The world around them faded and again they appeared infront of Tsunade's desked.

Itachi eyes were wide he escaped the strongest jutsu in the world. This Naruto kid was something else completly. " I see, can I know what that weakness is?." Said Itachi hoping he could fix it.

" Its un-fixiable unless you want me to gouge your eyes out?. I dont thing so but my times here is done. See you in a couple of month, thats whenthe real fun begins or years I cant decide." With that naruto disappear in a vortex of black flames.

" What do you think." Said tsunade to the only person in the room that didnt speach.

" I dont, my only answer to this is to prepare ourself for something bad is going to happen." Jiriaya also disappeared.

" I most take my leave, Leader-sama has been calling me back to HQ." Itachi left in a basic leaf shushin.

" What do you got plan naruto?."

* * *

><p>Naruto was in the forest looking trough his stuff when his head snapped to the left.<p>

" Leader-sama you called saying its time, for operation _Rain._"

" Yes, A new world order is in place dont you thing... Vergil.?" Said naruto as the man katana flashed with the moon rays.

" Yes it is." finished vergil with a laugh.

* * *

><p>Another chapter of ND:FS hope you enjoy. Sorry again for the long absence I just been lost well the account lol.<p>

Next chapter should be up, bu next week or something.

Be sure to check it out.

I wont do my other story for now, since I got alot on my plate. I want you people to see this story come to a end.

Enjoy, have a beautiful time.

Tell me forum whats your favorite fanfic story.?

Review... Review... Review

I'm so shameless what a review whore lol. not to much cursing in this chapter, but next chapter should have some more Adult themes.


End file.
